I Didn't Want To Love You
by Tenbuke
Summary: He didn't remember falling in love with her, only just realizing that he was in love with her. Peter can't sleep and its Susan's entire fault. Peter/Susan, set during the Golden Age after LWW
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My first story. I saw Prince Caspian, and I was inspired to write a Narnia story, so...here it is! Peter/Susan...and yeah, I know the whole idea of one of them being adopted and Peter avoiding Susan or vice-versa because they love the other has been used before, but I decided to try for it anyway. Hopefully it doesn't become too much of a generic story. And I apologize if my writing isn't as detailed or as flowery as the other one's I've seen on this site, but this is the best (or as close to the best) of my abilities. Oh, and this is when they're still in Narnia, during the Golden Age. Enjoy! Reviews are welcome, as is constructive criticism. But flames will be used to cook my popcorn--which I love to have with extra butter!

**Chaper One**

"Peter—"

"No."

"Really, Peter! Why must you be so difficult? I'm—"

"For goodness's sake, Susan! Why…why cannot you just leave me be?" cried Peter, burying his head into his hands. Silently, he prayed to Aslan that when he looked up she'd be gone, allowing him to brood once more in peace. A few seconds later he released his hands and risked a glance behind him, groaning as he saw her still there.

Susan stood at the door of his bedchamber, staring worriedly at her older brother as leaned tiredly against the railings of his private balcony. Lately, she had noticed how tired Peter was; his blue eyes, once shining with light, were now stormy gray, dark circles sagging beneath his eyes. The High King had done a wonderful job at hiding his weariness, hunting with Edmund in the woods, reading to Lucy at the end of each day, performing his duties perfectly…he had convinced everyone that he was completely fine, but Susan knew better.

She and Peter, as the eldest of the four, had always been closer to each other than they were with Edmund or Lucy, and having grown up with him, knew exactly when something was wrong. There was no lightness in his step, and he now dragged his feet as if he had the weight of the world upon his shoulders. His voice, once deep with confidence, now lacked the resilience it once held and he had lost the enthusiasm for life that he had always carried. Something was definitely wrong with him, that much she could tell. But when she approached him on the subject, he'd quickly turn away, hastily denying her accusations.

It was now in the second week of Peter's restlessness, and Susan had decided that enough was enough. After putting the younger two to bed, she had immediately sought out her brother, and that was where they were now, she worried and he frustrated.

"Please, just go away," he said, his back still to her. He didn't want to be around anyone, especially not _her_. She…_she_ was the cause of his unrest! Tilting his head sideways, he glanced at her through the corner of his eyes before turning away once more. He sighed heavily as he thought of how lovely she looked in her nightdress, her face practically glowing in the moonlight. Four years had done a lot for her; no longer was she the awkward 12 year old of their youth, but a beautiful 16 year old who had every prince in the surrounding nations pining for her affection. His blood boiled as he thought of all the men who had come to ask for his permission to court her, and he dreaded the day she became old enough to marry.

He didn't remember falling in love with her, only just realizing that he _was_ in love with her. Perhaps he had always loved her; of course he had always loved her, she was his sister, but somehow, his feelings for her had always seemed more than that of a brother. He loved Edmund as any brother should, and oh, how he adored his little sister Lucy, but when he looked at Susan, it seemed…different…more _intimate_. And when the suitors came lining up, begging for his permission to court her, that love came washing over him in full force. In a jealous rage, Peter had banned any and all suitors from coming to the castle unless it was _Susan_ who had invited them, and their relationship would only be accepted if he gave them their blessing—which he never would.

Edmund's and Lucy's reaction were easily guessed; they believed that Peter had done it out of over-protectiveness, not once suspecting that he had done it because he was in love with her. Susan's reaction was a complete surprise though; he had thought that she would come tearing into his room in an angry fit, screaming at him and telling him that he had no right to interfere with her love life. But no, instead, she came skipping into his room, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace as she peppered his face with kisses. She had thanked him profusely; glad to have the men gone. It was then he remembered how often she emphasized staying in Narnia.

"I never want to leave Narnia," she had always said. And then he was glad he had declared the ban, glad that Susan would stay in Narnia, that she would stay with _him_. But then his happiness had 

turned into disgust, revolted with himself and the feelings he had for her. She was his sister! Albeit not by blood—he had been adopted, when his parents had believed that they were unable to bear children due to lack of results when they first tried to have a baby (out of the four children, only he knew)—but they had grown up as brother and sister, and there was no way to erase their history together as such. From that day on, he had been a miserable mess, though he tried his best to hide it. Of course, Susan being who she was, easily caught onto his change in behavior.

"I'm worried about you," said Susan, and Peter lightly winced as she came up beside him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I really am, Peter." She was always worried about him, and that was probably one of the reasons why he loved her so much. Despite all that they had been through, all the arguments, the trials and tribulation, she still cared about him. She cared about his safety and well-being, and that in itself was enough to win over his undying love and loyalty. But alas, that was just one petal on the rose of Susan's beauty, inner and outer.

"I'm fine," he replied, shrugging off the hand. He must've sounded harsher than he had meant to, because she stepped back and gave him an offended look. His heart twisted guiltily as he saw the hurt look on her face, and he quickly tried to make amends. "I'm sorry. It's really late, and you know how grumpy I get when I'm tired." He faked a yawn and continued, "You should get to bed, Susan. I'll see you in the morning."

Susan narrowed her eyes at him, easily picking up the deception. Despite the feeling of protest welling deep within her, she nodded her head and followed him to the other door. As he held it open for her, she stopped and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't think I'll forget about this, Peter. We'll discuss this once more in the morning, after breakfast." Leaning up, she kissed his cheek and walked out the door. "Goodnight, Peter."

"G'night, Susan," he answered shakily, closing the door behind her. His hand automatically reached up to touch his cheek, the feel of her soft lips lightly brushing his flesh as she kissed him goodnight. With a sigh, he climbed into bed to catch some shut eye. After all, he'd be waking up bright and early. There was no way he'd be there in the morning to finish their conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I honestly didn't expect to get any, so I was really happy when I did. And again, I apologize if my writing is, as whispers of the night pointed out, "rather short of spectacular." Sorry, I'm only 14...not a great excuse, but its all that I have. I'll try harder to work and bring it up to the standards set by all the wonderful authors in this category. Anyways, for now, I hope you can excuse my lack of intricate detail and whatnot, and just enjoy the story! Oh, and I guess this is a...movieverse fic? Yeah, okay...anyway. Please review!

**Chapter Two**

It was still dark when Peter awoke, the sun still asleep, as was the rest of his family. For a few moments he just lay there, mentally going over the day's schedule. '_Why is it so dark?' _he wondered._ 'Hmm…anyway,_ _let's see…I'll have breakfast, look over a few documents, sign some papers, talk with Susan, practice…wait a minute…'_So that's why he was up so early! There was no way he'd continue last night's conversation with Susan; if he could somehow avoid her this morning, there was a possibility that she'd forget.

"Tch, yeah, like Susan would really forget," he mumbled. Susan had an amazing memory, and he had a snowball's chance in hell that she'd actually forget last night. '_Ah well, I can't avoid her forever, but I sure can try_,' he thought. '_I guess that means a change in today's agenda then._ _Well…let's try this once more. Breakfast, paperwork, hide from Susan.' _Yes, that definitely sounded like a **much** better plan.

Tossing the covers aside, the young king scooted off the bed and headed over to the washroom. Grabbing a washrag, Peter wet it with water and lathered it up with soap. Bringing it to his face, he scrubbed his cheeks and forehead, washing away the sleep from his eyes. Setting the washrag aside, he splashed his face with water, rinsing away the soapy remains. Reaching for a towel, he dried his face and walked back into his bedroom.

Opening his wardrobe, he picked his clothes for the day. Throwing on a white tunic, a brown leather jerkin, and riding pants, he finished off his attire with boots and a thick buckle belt. Looking himself over, he nodded his head in approval before heading out the door. Very quietly, he walked through the castle's hallways, tip-toeing past Susan's room so as not to wake her and alert her to his presence.

"You're Majesty!" cried the head chef, spotting Peter as he walked into the kitchen. Bowing low, the elderly faun, named Freesia, greeted her king and quickly began bustling around the kitchen. "My apologies, sir," she said, grabbing supplies and ingredients. "If I had known that you would be up early, I would have woken up earlier and started your breakfast sooner."

"It's quite alright, Freesia," said Peter, taking a seat at the counter. "I didn't expect to be up so early in the morning, and when I did, I could not fall back asleep. So I decided to get an early start."

"That is a very wise decision, my lord," replied the faun. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I must wake the other chefs." Bowing once more, she quickly left the room, heading to the servants' living quarters. Peter listened amusedly as he heard Freesia scream and shout, urging the other chefs to wake up. A few minutes later she returned, followed by several flustered looking younger faun, their clothes disheveled, as if having thrown them on haphazardly (which Peter was sure they did).

A chorus of "Good morning, you're Majesty!" was heard seconds before Freesia began shouting out orders, as they all scrambled to their proper places. When everyone had a job to do, Freesia approached Peter once more.

"My lord, if you'd like to take your seat in the dining room, I can bring you some fruit to hold you over until breakfast is ready," she said.

"Actually, I'd like to eat here in the kitchen," replied Peter. "That is…if you don't mind."

"Oh, no! Of course I don't mind, you're Majesty!" she answered. Peter smiled warmly at the old faun, who bowed once more and returned to her cooking.

"King Peter!" cried a surprised voice from behind. Turning in his chair, the eldest Pevensie was greeted with the sight of a stunned Orion, a middle-aged faun who was his chief assistant. "I came here to order the royal family's breakfast, only to find you, the High King, already awake! I am ashamed of myself for making you wait for your meal! My sincerest apologies sire!"

"Think nothing of it, Orion. I—" began Peter, but he was cut off as the disconcerted faun continued his rant.

"Forgive me, my lord," said Orion. Flipping through the ledger in his hands, he diligently looked through the day's timetable. "I must've forgotten to write down that you'd be up early. How foolish of me! It's strange though; I don't see anything that you'd have to wake up early for…" he mumbled.

"That's because I don't," said Peter, an amused look on his face as he stared down at the frustrated faun. "I woke up early on my own accord. Calm down, there is nothing to worry about."

"Oh…"

"Here you go, you're Majesty," said Freesia, interrupting their conversation as she placed a hot plate in front of Peter. "Anything else I can do for you, sir?" she asked.

"Actually, yes there is. If you'd be so kind as to pack me a lunch, I'd greatly appreciate it," he said, grabbing his fork and knife.

"Of course, my lord. Anything for you," she answered. "How does a roast beef sandwich sound?"

"It sounds absolutely wonderful, Freesia. Thank you very much. Can you have it fixed by the time I finish breakfast?"

"Yes sir," she said. Turning to Orion, she smiled and said, "Would you like your breakfast now, or will you be eating with King Edmund and Queens Susan and Lucy?"

"I will wait and dine with the rest of the royal family. Thank you for asking."

Freesia nodded her head and retreated back to her work station, no doubt to start on Peter's lunch. For some time, the king ate his meal of bacon, eggs and toast, while his assistant patiently waited by his side.

"Are you going somewhere, my lord?" Orion finally asked.

Peter, who had just finished his food, nodded as he swallowed the last bite, washing it down with a glass of orange juice that had been set out for him. "Yes," he answered. "I'm taking the day off and I won't be back until dark."

"What about your duties? The summer solstice is almost upon us, and you are needed for preparations for the annual ball," stated the faun.

"The summer ball is a _month_ away, Orion," reminded the king. "We've only just begun making preparations; besides, why am I needed? Let the girls make the decisions. You and I both know how much they love throwing parties."

"That is true, sire, but you still have other duties to attend to. You're supposed to meet with General Oreius and discuss the country's defenses at noon today, and you agreed to check the progress of the harvest at the local farm."

"Let Edmund meet with Oreius, and he can later discuss with me what they talked about. As for checking the harvest, I suppose I could stop by while I'm out."

"Well, all right then," said Orion. "Where shall I tell your family that you went?"

"Tell them I was called away on unexpected business," he said. "Don't let them know that I left the castle on my own accord."

Orion raised a questioning eyebrow, before his face lit up in amusement. "Queen Susan is mad at you again, isn't she?" he asked, a small grin on his face. He was never one to tease others, especially when the person held enough authority to chop off his head with a snap of his fingers, but it was always good fun to tease the young king whenever his sister was angry at him. Besides, Peter didn't mind.

The young man gave a nervous laugh, shyly rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, okay…you got me. She's not exactly mad at me though…it's more like she wants to talk to me about something I'd rather not talk to her about."

"I see. Well, I shall tell them that you had business to take care of outside of the castle, and not to expect you back until dark."

Peter let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Orion. I owe you one!"

Orion smiled and nodded his head. "And do not worry about Queen Susan. I will find something to distract her and keep her preoccupied, so by the time that you return she will have hopefully forgotten about whatever it is that she wants to speak to you about."

Peter clapped him on the back and said, "You're a good man, Orion. A very good man."

-

-

-

Susan was a mess, a jumble of emotions racing through her all at once. Anger and worry were what she felt the most; angry at Peter for leaving without a word, and worried as to why he hadn't come home yet. It was almost midnight in Narnia, and Peter had not been seen, nor heard from all day. Even the farmers he had promised to meet with while he was out had not seen him, and had sent word to the castle, wondering where their king had gone off to.

She sighed tiredly, getting up from her bed as she walked out onto her balcony. Sitting down on a chair, she kept a vigilant watch out on the castle. Ten minutes had passed, and Susan soon found herself drifting in and out of consciousness. Just as she was about to fall asleep, there was a loud neigh of a horse, and from the woods surrounding the castle emerged Peter and his horse, the loud clapping of its hooves growing louder as it raced across the grassy field. Although it was dark and she could barely see, Susan knew that the rider was her brother, and the worry that she had felt all day was lifted.

From her balcony, Susan continued to watch as Peter rode to the stables, and she looked on, confused, as her brother remained on the horse even after it had stopped. What was he doing? Didn't he know that the stable boy was asleep? Below, one of the guards, having noticed that he was still on the horse, slowly approached to help him off.

She gasped in surprise as Peter hunched over, then leaned back, half his body dangling off the backside of the horse. A second later, gravity took its toll as Peter slowly slid off the horse, crumpling to the ground in a motionless heap. Seeing this, the guard increased his pace and was at his king's side in seconds, holding him in his arms as he checked for any injuries.

Only a moment later, the guard cried out, "MEDIC!"


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thanks for the reviews! I don't know if my writing is getting any better, but my chapters sure are getting longer! I hope you enjoy this one, it's sorta funny...anyway, read and review! Please and thank you!

**Chapter 3**

Peter grunted in pain as he was lifted onto a stretcher and carried into the castle by two guards, the medic having run ahead to gather his supplies. He tightly clutched his side, where a deep gash was present, grimacing as he felt the wet stickiness of his blood. He groggily lifted his head and looked around, eyes widening as he spotted Susan watching from her balcony. For a split second, their eyes locked, before Susan whirled around and ran back inside. Panicking, he urged his guards to move faster, hoping to reach his room before she did.

"My lord, if we walk any faster, we might cause you unnecessary pain," spoke one of the guards, a small dwarf with auburn hair and matching beard.

"I don't care! Faster!" he cried. The two guards looked at each other, silently asking the other if it was okay to do so. But as Peter's words became more rushed, they shrugged and followed his orders. "Run! Hurry up! Take the shortcut!" The poor guards could do nothing more than listen to their king's demands, confused as to why he was in such a hurry.

Peter clutched at his side tighter, wincing as he jostled to and fro, nearly falling off the stretcher as the two dwarves ran around a corner. He could see his room, and relief flooded throughout him as they ran through the doors and stopped by his bed.

"There you go, sire," said the guard, as he and his companion helped the king onto his bed. Placing the stretcher aside, the two dwarves walked outside to keep watch, the medic and his assistant scuttling in as they left.

"Help the king out of his shirt, Liam!" ordered Adair, the head medic, as he took out rolls of gauze from his doctor's bag. Liam nodded his head and helped Peter sit up, leaning him against the head of the bed and pushing pillows behind him for comfort. Peter groaned as spasms of pain shot throughout his body as his tunic was removed, his face contorting in pain as the bloody clothe was peeled from his wound.

"You're Majesty!" shouted Orion, as he rushed into the room, still dressed in his night clothes. "What happened to you? We haven't heard from you all day, and your family has been worried sick! Especially Queen Susan! In fact, I just passed her on the way here."

"What!?" gasped Peter. "Don't let her see me like this! She'll kill me!"

"W-what do you want me to do?" asked the faun, confused.

"Distract her! Don't let her into this room, no matter what! Tell that to the guards as well! Tell them that under no circumstances will Susan be allowed into the room! That's an order!" Orion bowed and ran from the room, closing the door behind him.

Outside the room, the faun cursed his luck. Leave it up to King Peter to always put _him_ in charge of his sister. He quickly explained to the guards their orders, and had just finished when Susan came running from down the hall. Taking a deep breath, he quickly strode forward until he was directly in front of her.

"Queen Susan! What a pleasant surprise!" said Orion with fake cheer, plastering a sweet smile on his face. "I was just about to come find you! I know that you wanted to have red tablecloths for the ball, but I was thinking that—"

"Out of my way!" said Susan, roughly shoving the faun aside. Marching towards the door, she was about to enter when two spears crossed in front of her. Looking down, she scowled at the two dwarves, who tried their best to avoid eye contact. Susan may have been the gentle one, but she could be as fierce as King Peter on the battlefield if angered or worried. "What do you think you are you _doing_?" she asked impatiently.

"W-we've been ordered t-to not let you in, you're Majesty," said one of the guards.

"Well, then as your Queen, I order you to stand down and let me through."

"But the _King_ ordered us not to let you enter…"

"And as the **Queen** I order you to let me in!" insisted Susan, becoming very frustrated.

"But King Peter is the _High_ King, my lady…his orders are above yours…" said one of the dwarves quietly.

Susan let out an aggravated cry and stomped her foot angrily. With an indignant huff, she turned around and marched off, glaring daggers at Orion as she passed. When she was completely out of site, the three let out sighs of relief.

"I must say, that was much easier than I had thought it would be," muttered Orion, and the guards nodded their heads in agreement. He and the guards continued to keep watch and all was quiet until they saw Susan walking towards his room once more. Their eyes widened in fear as she drew closer, and Orion let out a soft, "By Aslan, help us…"

-

-

-

"That _hurts_!" Peter hissed, as Adair poured alcohol over the wound. "And for the love of Aslan, what are you _rubbing_ on my face, Liam!?" he asked, as the faun rubbed a healing ointment on a large cut on his cheek.

"It's only smashed herbs, King Peter," replied Liam, as he applied more of the ointment to a scratch on his shoulder. "I think your shoulder is dislocated, sir," he said, noticing how his arm sagged, hanging lower than it normally should.

"I think it might be too—_and_ I told you that hurts, Adair!" he said, as more alcohol was poured over the incision.

"Of course it's going to hurt, you're Majesty! It's a deep cut! Any deeper and it could have been fatal! It's a miracle that you haven't passed out from blood loss!"

"Yes, well I did for a moment earlier," blushed the king, remembering when he had fallen off of his horse. "I think it's the rush that comes with knowing that you are about to die that is keeping me going."

"You're not going to die, sire! I said it _could_ have been fatal, not that it is," said Adair, capping the bottle of alcohol and stowing it in his bag. Taking out a needle and stitching, he held it over a candle for a moment before beginning to thread it.

"I don't mean the cut," said Peter.

"Then what _do_ you mean?"

_"Out of my way!"_

"That's what I mean," Peter answered. He grimaced in pain as Adair began stitching the wound shut, listening half-heartedly to the conversation just outside his doors. He heard Susan cry out in anger, and then it was silent, and he let out a sigh of relief. However, only a few minutes later, there was a loud ruckus outside.

"You're Majesty, Queen Susan is back!" shouted Orion from the other side of the door.

"I told you that she is not to come in under any circumstances!" he called back.

"Yes, but she's brought her bow and arrows!"

Peter groaned in annoyance and called out, "Go away, Susan! You'll wake the entire castle with the ruckus you're making out there!"

"Peter, let me in!" she shouted back.

"For the love of Aslan, Susan! Go to sleep!"

"You're injured, Peter!"

"I'm fine, Susan! Go to bed!" he insisted. "Ow! Liam, my arm doesn't bend that way! Li…Li…Liam! No! AGH!"

From the other side of the door, Susan listened in a half-panic as she heard her brother's cries of pain and she knew for a fact that he was _not_ as fine as he was telling her. Drawing her bow, she pointed it Orion.

"Let. Me. In."

Back inside the room, Peter began to fret as it went silent once more. Had she finally gone away? He hardly doubted it, but he quietly hoped that she had. Only a second later, the doors crashed open and in marched a very upset Susan, an apologetic Orion following closely behind.

"Peter!" she gasped, eyes landing on the gash in his side. "You're hurt badly! We need to wake Lucy and have her heal you!"

"What? No! This is just a scratch, right Adair?"

Adair looked up from his stitching and glanced at the two siblings. He shrugged and returned to his work, saying only, "My loyalties will always remain with you King Peter, but this is one battle I will not follow you into."

"Traitor…" Peter mumbled.

"I hardly think that can be called a _scratch_, Peter," she said firmly. It was a deep cut, and long too, extending from the right side of his waist, across his stomach, moving upwards to just below the left side of his chest.

"Fine, it's not a scratch…it's a tiny cut…"

Susan rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of his bed, placing her bow and arrows at the foot of his bed before scooting next to him. Peter tried his best to look away from her, but Susan would not allow it. Gently, she placed her hand on the side of his face and turned it so that he was facing her.

Susan stared at her brother with a mixture of worry and confusion. What had happened to her brother? Where had he been all day? A million questions raced through her mind at a thousand miles a minute. When she had woken up that morning to find her brother gone, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt, knowing that he was trying to avoid her. And when he didn't return, it scared her to think that he might've been in trouble. Then he came home...

"Do you know how worried I was, Peter?" she asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Susan. I just—"

"You jerk!" she cried suddenly, hitting him on the shoulder. Peter winced, but did not say anything. He knew that he deserved it. "You left this morning without so much as a word, without telling anyone but Orion…without telling _me_! When the farmers came, asking where you were, I was worried that something might've happened to you! Then you didn't show up at dinner, and I was so afraid that something _did_ happen to you!"

Peter looked down at his sister, a deep sense of guilt welling deep within him. It always hurt him when Susan was worried, and it was like being stabbed through the heart when it was _him_ that she was worried about. Reaching up, he grasped her hand firmly in his, softly rubbing it with his thumb. "I'm sorry," he said again.

Tears slowly began to leak from her eyes, and she ducked her head to hide her face. "When I saw you fall of the horse…you just lay there on the ground. You didn't move, Peter! I…I feared for the worse…I thought you were dead!"

Peter bit his lip, and looked away in shame. He couldn't stand to see Susan cry.

"Excuse me, you're Majesties," said Adair, as he finished stitching. "We'll need to bandage your injuries."

Peter nodded and released Susan's hand, sitting up straighter so as to make it easier for Liam and Adair to bandage him. He cringed as Liam rubbed more of the ointment over his newly stitched wound, grunting as he patted the gauze over it. When Liam was finished, Adair quickly wrapped a roll of bandage around his torso to keep it down, tying the ends together so it didn't fall apart.

"There you go, my lord," he said as he finished. "I'll be back in the morning to re-dress it. Sleep well, King Peter, Queen Susan." Bowing, the two healers left, leaving Susan and Peter alone.

"What happened, Peter? Where were you all day? Most importantly, who did this to you?" asked Susan, eyes shining with concern.

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but it turned into a yawn, and he rubbed his face, attempting to keep awake. "It's late and I'm exhausted," he said. "I'm calling an emergency war meeting tomorrow morning; all will be explained then. For now, I think its best that we both be off to bed."

Susan sighed in annoyance. Peter was always putting off telling her things until later, and it was starting to get old. But she couldn't deny that it was, indeed, late, and that she too was tired from the day's events. So with a nod, she agreed to go to bed. "Goodnight, Peter."

"Goodnight, Susan," he replied, giving her a one-armed hug with his uninjured arm. He blushed lightly as she kissed his cheek before pulling away, and she slid off the bed and picked up her bow and arrow. As he watched her leave, he couldn't stop himself from calling out to her. "Susan, wait!"

Susan, whose hand was just about to grasp the door's handle, turned around and gave her brother a questioning look. "Yes, Peter? What is it?"

Peter's mind froze; what in the world had he stopped her for?

"Peter? Is everything all right, Peter?" she asked again.

"Um…err…thanks, Susan," he said, rather lamely.

"You're welcome…for what?"

"F-for…for worrying about me and my safety," he said, blushing in embarrassment.

Susan let out a small laugh and gave Peter a heart-warming smile. "You're worth worrying about, Peter." And as she left, Peter's heart gave a hopeful flutter as he saw Susan's face, flushed red like the color of wine.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, yet again! I'm so glad you guys enjoy the story! I hope you like this chapter, cause I know I had fun writing it! Susan/Peter moment coming up...sorta. Anyway, read and review! Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

"Susan, wait up!"

Susan stopped and lingered, allowing her younger sister to catch up. She smiled as Lucy took her hand and the two Pevensies continued on their way. Together, they strolled around the castle, talking about this and that as they waited for breakfast to be served. As they passed the High King's chambers, their conversation turned to the subject of their older brother.

"Did you hear all that ruckus last night?" asked Lucy. "I think Peter finally came home last night; but I wonder what's going on. There has been so much activity going on around the castle and so many people have been going in and out of his room since dawn."

Susan glanced back at Peter's room and stopped, releasing Lucy's hand in the process. She didn't know why, but she needed to see him. "Go on without me, Lucy. I want to check up on Peter."

The younger girl gave her a questioning look but shrugged it off and nodded her head. "All right then, I suppose I can get Edmund to walk with me the rest of the way. See you at breakfast!" With a wave, Lucy turned and walked away, now in search of her older brother.

Susan waved and walked back in the direction of Peter's room, where she met Orion as he slipped out of the room. The faun gave a surprised gasp as he saw Susan standing there and he stuttered out a nervous, "Good morning, Queen Susan."

The queen smiled in amusement and returned the greeting. "Good morning, Orion. Now…are you going to let me in this time or do I need to get my bow?"

Orion gave a tense laugh and shook his head. "No, my lady," he said. "There will be no need for your weapons this time. You may enter if you so please."

"Thank you," she said, pushing the door open. Peter, nor the attendant helping him dress, noticed as the young queen entered. Standing at the door, she watched the two, eyes landing on the bindings wrapped tightly about his waist. For a moment, she felt her heart stop, remembering how afraid she had been when Peter first came home. It had been a terrifying moment, as she observed from her balcony the guard crying out for a medic. For a split second, she had thought he was dead, but when he once again started to move, she had been so happy.

She dreaded to think of what would have happened if he had died. She doubted that she'd be able to survive without him. She hated to admit it, but she needed Peter in her life. No matter how stubborn or infuriating to her he could be, she knew that without him, her life would be meaningless. She loved him, plain and simple. _'But only as a brother,'_ Susan quickly told herself, though in her heart, she wasn't too sure of that.

"Susan!" cried Peter in surprise, finally noticing her at his door. "What are you doing in he—_oww!_" He grimaced in pain as his arm was pulled through the tunic's sleeve, and while his dislocated shoulder had been taken care of, it was still a bit sore and difficult to move.

"Thank you for helping my brother, but I will take it from here," she said, dismissing the faun. The servant bowed and left and Susan walked over to Peter's side, tugging at his shirt until it was smooth and even. Looking down, she eyed his bandaged waist, gently reaching down to touch it. Peter inhaled sharply, the wound still tender. He did not say anything though, choosing instead to savor the feeling of her being so close. His heart thumped loudly against his chest as her fingers traced the spot over his injury, and he swore that it was beating louder than a drum.

Slowly, she began buttoning his shirt, and when she was done, she softly ran her hands over his shoulders and chest, smoothing out any remaining creases. As her hand landed above his heart, Peter's hand slid up and over hers, holding it there. Susan felt the rapid beating of Peter's heart, and she could feel her own speeding up, beating in time with his. Glancing at their clasped hands, she slowly looked up at Peter, their eyes locking.

Peter stared down at her, fighting his desire to kiss her. _'This is wrong!'_ he told himself. _'Don't think like this! She's your sister!_' But the more he stared at her, the quicker he felt himself lose control. Gently, he lowered his head as his lips slowly descended upon hers.

'He's going to kiss me!' she thought, as her breathe caught in her throat. She was going to kiss him! To her surprise, she found herself leaning up, her eyes closing as she brought her lips up to his. Their faces inched closer and closer until…

"Peter, open the door!"

Eyes widening in shock, the two instantly sprang apart just as Edmund came bursting in through the door, Lucy in tow.

"Where have you _been_?" asked the younger king, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "We were worried sick about you yesterday! Poor Susan nearly had a heart attack when you didn't show up for dinner!"

Peter glanced at Susan, who swiftly looked away, her face a bright red. He could feel the heat in his own cheeks and knew that he was just as red as she was. Taking a deep breathe, he answered, "All will be explained later. For now, I want you three to eat your breakfast. Your duties for today have been cancelled, so you may do whatever you want, so long as you stay inside the castle walls. That goes especially for you Edmund; no hunting in the woods today, understand? You will all be called into the conference room later today."

"What!?" yelled Edmund. "I have no duties today, but I'm not allowed to go out into the woods? That's not fair!"

"Does that mean I can't go visit Mr. Tumnus?" asked Lucy. "But it's been so long since I've seen him!"

As the two younger siblings stated their complaints, Susan was lost in deep thought, shocked at what had almost happened. Peter had almost kissed her; she had almost kissed her brother! Not only that, she had almost let him! And what was worse, she almost kissed him back! It was so wrong, and in so many ways! But at that time, it had felt…right? _'No! He's your brother, Susan!'_ she told herself.

"Then what about you, Peter?" asked Lucy. "What will you do?"

"I have much to do today, Lucy. In fact, I should be leaving right now," he said, grabbing his sword and shield. He winced lightly as he strapped the shield to his back, the belt applying unwanted pressure against his wound. This action did not go unnoticed by the youngest tow, who gave their brother inquiring looks. Susan didn't say anything, still too lost in thought to notice.

"Where are you going?" asked Edmund.

"I must ride out and check the harvest's progress. I cannot let those farmers think that their king has abandoned them."

At hearing this, Susan snapped out of her self-induced stupor, leveling the High King with a glare. "You can't _possibly_ be thinking of riding out with your injuries, Peter!"

"You're hurt?" exclaimed Edmund.

"It's _nothing_," said Peter, gritting his teeth as he returned Susan's glare.

"Oh, and I suppose that fact that you could have bled to death last night is also nothing," she retorted.

"What!?" cried Edmund. "Peter, what is she talking about?" He looked down as Lucy pushed past him, already uncorking the cordial that was constantly by her side.

"Open your mouth, Peter. I'll heal you," she said, offering him the cordial.

Peter shook his head and gently pushed it away. "Thanks Lucy, but no thanks. My injuries have been taken care of; now it is only a matter of time until I'm fully recovered. Besides, we'll need to save it for those who really need it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Peter, but it's only a drop," she insisted.

"No. Every drop counts, Lu. For every drop of that cordial is one more of my men's lives saved," he said, earning him confused stares. "Now, I must go, as should you three. I suppose your breakfast is getting cold."

"Let me come with you, Peter," said Edmund. He didn't want his brother riding out injured and unaccompanied.

"No, Edmund."

"Why not? You're not the only king of Narnia, y'know!"

"I _know_ that, Edmund, but right now, it's not safe outside and I don't want you getting hurt."

Edmund opened his mouth to retort, but Susan beat him to it. "But it's okay if you do?" she asked, angrily. "And y'know what? You haven't even told us why it's so unsafe in the first place!"

"Susan, please! Just drop it, okay?"

"No! If we can't leave the castle, why should you be able to?" She didn't mean to be so difficult, but she didn't want him to go missing again, and then to find out the next morning that he was not injured this time, but killed.

"I don't have time for this!" he cried, throwing up his hands up in exasperation. "I'm leaving and you three will stay in the castle. End of discussion!" Marching towards the door, he gave them an irritated "goodbye" before stepping out of the room.

A few seconds later, Susan let out a loud, frustrated cry and shouted, "That idiot! He…he makes me so angry sometimes!"

-

-

-

"What do you mean the White Witch's army is back?" asked Edmund, unable to believe his brother's words. "She's dead, Peter! There's no way she's still alive! Aslan killed her!"

"I never said that she was back, Edmund, only that her army was. I spotted a group of them yesterday morning and followed them throughout the day. They plan on taking back Narnia and resurrecting her using our blood. They've been gathering her followers and building up their army these past four years. Their forces aren't as large as they once were, but their numbers are still impressive."

"What will we do, your Highness?" asked General Oreius.

"Our men are strong and our numbers great, but they still have a major advantage over us. They've had the past four years to prepare and no doubt they have several battle strategies thought up. Now, what I think we should do is fortify the country; a fort on all sides, one to the north, the south, the east and the west. We'll have patrols around the countryside, and Cair Paravel will be our headquarters."

"Does this mean I should contact the royal architect, King Peter?" asked Orion.

"Yes, send a message to Cain; I want him here by noon tomorrow. Also, get in touch with the armory. We'll need as much armor and weapons as we can get."

"Yes, you're Majesty. Anything else?"

"No, that is all. You are dismissed, as are the rest of you," said Peter, turning to Oreius and his siblings. "Oreius, gather the heads of each division. I'll meet with you and them after my meeting with the architect tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord." Bowing, he and Orion left, leaving the four sibling alone.

"I guess you had a good reason to not wanting us to leave the castle," spoke Edmund a minute or two later. "So…you were attacked by the group you were following?"

"Yeah…they found me out just as the sun was going down and from there on it was on and off battling. Every time I ran away, they caught up and I was forced to fend them off. Unfortunately for me, I had only thought to bring my sword, and as a consequence, was unable to protect myself as my sword was preoccupied."

"How many were there?" asked Lucy.

"Ten, maybe fifteen…it was hard to tell," he replied.

"You poor thing!" gasped Lucy, horrified at the thought of her brother fighting so many of them all by himself.

It was quiet once more until the silence was broken yet again, this time by Susan. "I'm sorry, Peter," she said. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you earlier. I was just—"

"Worried?" suggested Peter, and she nodded. Smiling, he answered, "It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten angry either. I'm just glad that you care enough to worry about me."

Reaching over from her seat beside him, Susan returned the smile and clasped his hand in hers. "I'll always care, Peter."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and here are some answers to your reviews:

_Rebecca (anon.):_ I plan to (hopefully) write more Peter/Susan stories after I'm done with this one. As for how many chapters, I'm not sure. Maybe 3-4?

_Miss Apple Pie:_ She doesn't know yet...though she will soon

_Very Good (anon.):_ Don't worry, she's not going to make a comeback! So you can stop going "oh no!" when you read my story, lol.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well! Read and review this chapter! Thanks!

**Chapter 5**

"Come on, Edmund! You can do better than that!" admonished Peter, blocking his brother's sword with his own.

From her balcony, Susan watched her two brothers spar, their swords clanging loudly as they exchanged blow after blow. It had been two weeks since Peter's discovery of the Witch's army, and from that day on, the two kings had thrown themselves into their training.

Looking out past the castle walls, she stared down at row upon row of red and gold tents. Aslan's army had been spread out, temporary campsites placed all around the countryside while the troops waited for the new forts to be built. Cair Paravel was their base of operations, and thus, they had the most troops, with a head count of five thousand strong.

"Edmund, watch what you're doing!" shouted Peter, as Edmund tripped over a rock. Susan's attention was immediately brought back to her two brothers, the oldest sibling in particular. Ever since the day of their 'almost kiss,' as she called it, she had had mixed feelings about her older brother. Every time she saw him, she couldn't help but blush and think back on that day, think about how close their bodies had been and what it had felt like to hold Peter's hand in hers, the feeling of his hot breathe on her face and the rapid beating of his heart beneath her fingers.

She couldn't deny it; her feelings for Peter were more than that of a brother, but to what extent, she could not tell. Did she truly love him, or was it simply a phase that she was going through? Most importantly, did he feel the same way? _'Stop it, Susan!'_ she told herself. _'You can't possibly love Peter! He's your brother! B-R-O-T-H-E-R! __**Brother!**__'_

"Excuse me Queen Susan, but lunch is ready," said Orion, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Thank you for telling me," she replied, getting up from her chair.

"Will Kings Peter and Edmund be joining you and Queen Lucy?" he asked.

"I'm sure Edmund will, but I can't say about Peter," she replied. Ever since the army had set up camp, the High King had been taking all his meals with them. In fact, most of his time was spent with his men, be it training in the field with them, or relaxing in front of the campfire as they sang and danced after a hard day's work.

"I suppose I shall go down and ask then," said the faun, turning to leave.

"Wait, I'll do it," said Susan. She had not seen Peter in quite a while, and now would be the perfect chance to see him.

"Are you sure, you're Highness?"

"Yes." Saying her goodbye, Susan left the balcony and exited her room. Walking down several flights of stairs, she reached the ground level and strode out into the courtyard. Greeting the guards as she passed, the queen quickly made her way onto the training grounds, calling out to her brothers as she arrived.

"Peter, Edmund!" she called. "Time for lunch!"

The two stopped their fighting and sheathed their swords. Slowly, the two walked over, smiling in greeting as they approached.

"Hello, Susan," said Peter, walking up.

Susan lightly blushed, but returned the salutation. "Hello, Peter," she said, a little shaky.

He nodded at her and turned to the youngest of the three. "Good job today, Edmund. You've definitely improved, though you still need to watch your left side more."

"I've got my _shield_ to protect me on that said," replied Edmund, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but it could be knocked away at any time, or you may accidentally forget it one day. Believe me when I say this, don't learn to rely completely on your shield to protect you. Trust me; I know from experience," he said, indicating to his side. Clapping his brother on the back, he nudged him in the direction of the castle and motioned for Susan to continue on. "Well, off to lunch you two. I've still got about an hour before the soldiers and I get our meals. I'll be with Oreius if anyone needs me."

"Wait!" cried Susan, before Peter could turn and walk away. "Won't you join us, Peter? You're never in the castle anymore and you spend all your time with the soldiers these days. We never see you outside of meetings anymore, and we all miss your company."

"Yeah, c'mon Peter," agreed Edmund. "You're never around anymore, always hanging around the army and supervising them. Take a break and eat lunch with us."

Peter shook his head and replied, "I take my meals with them because they are my men, and even though I am their king, I want them to feel as if we are equals. I want them to know that I am always beside them, on and off the battlefield."

"I think you love your men more than you love your own family," joked Edmund, as he smiled softly. He didn't mean any harm by his comment, only to tease him. Peter was a great king, and he was deeply committed to his people, as they were to him.

"Of course I love my men, Edmund! They are my people, and I would go to the very ends of the earth for them," said Peter. "But do not think that I love you three any less." He reached out and gave his siblings one armed hugs, ruffling Edmund's hair affectionately and kissing Susan softly upon the cheek. "Now go, enjoy your lunch. I will join you for dinner tonight."

Edmund smiled and nodded, taking Susan by the hand as he led her into the castle. "C'mon Susan, let's leave Peter to his rations and we'll go enjoy our _delicious_ lunch in the castle. See you later, soldier boy!" he called back.

"Bye, you two!" Peter called after them.

"Bye, Peter," said Susan softly, her hand gently fingering where he had kissed her.

Peter let out a sigh of relief as the two walked away, mentally screaming at himself for doing that. _'You're supposed to be avoiding her, you idiot!'_ he scolded himself. _'You're not meant to hug her and kiss her cheek!'_

He scowled at his stupidity, reprimanding himself for feeling the way he did. Ever since that day in his bedroom, when he had almost kissed Susan, it had become excruciatingly painful just to stand in her very presence. He was utterly disgusted with himself for acting upon his feelings when he knew in his heart and mind that it was wrong to feel the way he did. _'Besides, Susan would never love me!'_ he thought. _'Not in the way I love her!'_

"Ugh! And now I have to eat dinner with them!" he muttered, annoyed at himself for having promised to dine with them. "You stupid, stupid, idiot! What were you—"

"Is everything all right, you're Majesty?" asked Oreius, coming up beside him.

"Yes, of course!" Peter cried, much louder than necessary. "Why would you think that?" he asked quickly.

The centaur raised an eyebrow at the young king's behavior and answered, "You were muttering angrily and kicking the ground, sir. By the way, the entire army is watching you." He said that last part quietly, so only Peter could here him.

The king looked up in embarrassment, finally noticing the thousands of soldiers watching him. He gave small laugh and waved at them. "Nothing to see here! Return to your duties!" When they had all gone back to their tasks, he turned to face the older male. "I've spent enough time with the ground soldiers; let's check up on the archers."

Oreius silently wondered what was wrong with his king, but did not say anything. Instead, he followed Peter out into the training grounds, making their way to where the archers were practicing.

-

-

-

"Lucy, can I talk to you for a second?"

The youngest Pevensie looked up from her book, turning her attention to Susan, who nervously stood before her. Scrunching her brow in confusion, she wondered why her sister looked so anxious. "Sure, Susan. Take a seat," she said, scooting over on her bed to make room for the other queen.

"Thanks." It was quiet for a moment as the two girls sat there, Susan silently gathering her courage for what she was about to do.

"You wanted to say something?" asked Lucy, after a minute had passed.

"Yes, I-I wanted to…ask you about something, b-but I…I just don't know how!" Susan stuttered, blushing in embarrassment. "You'll think I'm revolting!"

"Its okay, Susan," comforted Lucy, patting her softly on the back. "Whatever you need to say, just say it. I will not judge you, no matter what it is."

Susan bit her lip, unsure of how to say it. "I think…no, what I mean is—wait! How…oh, by Aslan! This is hard!"

"Take your time," said Lucy, giving her an encouraging smile.

"This is something _you_ should be asking _me_, not the other way around!" cried Susan, burying her head in her hands. "I'm the older one; I'm the one who's supposed to give out the answers, not asking the questions!"

"You're not making any sense, Susan. Just tell me what you want to say."

"Oh, fine! Lucy…h-how do you know if you're love with someone?"

"You're in love?" cried Lucy, her face lighting up. "Oh, Susan! I'm so happy for you! Who is it?"

"I'm not in love, Lucy! I mean…I'm not sure…" she mumbled. She was so confused by her feelings, and that was why she had sought out Lucy in the first place. It had become too much for her to handle, and she needed help with dealing.

"Well, how do you feel about him?" asked the younger queen.

"I don't really know…I care him, very much so, and he's…like a brother to me, but lately, I've felt things for him that one should not feel for a brother. When I see him, my heart seems to skip a beat, and I get this weird sensation in my stomach, like its twisting into knots, but its not at all unpleasant…in fact, it is quite pleasurable. Sometimes, I find myself purposely going out of my way just to see him; even if we don't speak, just being near him is enough. And when he's not around, all I can think about is him; I dream about him night and day—and Lucy! I can't stop thinking about him!" she cried.

"Oh, Susan! You _are_ in love!" said Lucy, smiling as she hugged her sister happily.

"But I don't want to be!" Susan said, holding her tightly as she buried her head into the crook of her little sister's neck. Tears leaked from her eyes; this was wrong! "I don't want to love him, Lucy! I _can't_ love him!"

"We can't choose who we love, Susan," said Lucy softly, pulling away so that she could face her. "We just have to accept it, embrace it, and take from it all that we can."

Susan let out a shaky breathe and nodded her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. She gave the younger girl a small smile, who smiled back and took her hand.

"Now that we've established the fact that you're in love…care to tell me who it is?" she asked. Susan's face, already tinted pink, now turned a bright shade of red and she vigorously shook her head 'no.' Lucy sighed and said, "Well, what if I ask questions and you answer them? Then I can guess, and you can tell me if I'm right or wrong."

Susan pondered Lucy's offer and nodded her agreement. "All right, but you have to promise not to run away or anything when you find out."

"I think you're overreacting, Susan. But I promise anyway, no matter who it is, I won't run away or think badly of you. Now, how old is he?"

"Seventeen."

"Do I know him?" she asked.

"Yes, very well," Susan replied.

"I do? Is he human?"

"Yes, of course!"

Lucy gave her a confused look. "I don't know very many humans here, since we four are the only humans I know of in Narnia…tell me about him."

Susan paused; this was the moment of truth. Lucy and Peter were very close, and she'd nail him the second she started describing him. Taking a deep breathe, she began to tell her about him. "He's a very powerful king, and is loved by all in the land. He is strong, a natural born leader, who defeated a mighty witch and her army when he was only thirteen." At this statement, she saw recognition dawn on Lucy, but she continued anyway. "He's tall, blonde, and very handsome. He's the oldest of four children, and even though they are below him in status, he treats them as equals and loves them endlessly. He's a very driven individual, and wonderful to be around. You might even say that he's…_magnificent_."

Lucy let out a loud, girlish squeal and launched herself at her sister, hugging her tightly around the neck. "Oh, its _Peter_, isn't it? I'm so happy for you!"

"You…you're not disgusted with me?" asked a perplexed Susan, as she awkwardly returned the hug.

"No! Why would I?"

"Because he's our brother, Lucy! You can't love a family member! Not romantically, anyway! It's wrong!"

"It's only wrong if you're related to the person by blood," said Lucy, rolling her eyes. "And the last time I checked, that doesn't apply to you two."

"What do you mean it doesn't apply to us two?"

"Well, I'm not really supposed to know this, but I overheard Mum and Dad talking about it one day. Peter and I are the only ones that know, though he doesn't know that I know about it, and—"

"Get to the point already!" said Susan.

"Okay, okay! Don't need to get all worked up!" said Lucy, rolling her eyes. "Susan, Peter was adopted."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I usually try to post a new chapter every other day, but I was really busy and so I was unable to get onto the computer. Hopefully you like this chapter enough that you'll forget my small delay. As always, thanks for the reviews, and please keep on reviewing! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

"He was _what?_" Susan asked in disbelief. She felt her heart skip a beat; could it be true?

"Peter was adopted," Lucy repeated. "When Mum and Dad were first married, they tried to have a baby. After about a year with no results, they assumed that they weren't able to have children. However, even though they believed that they could have none of their own, they still wanted a family, and so they went to the orphanage and adopted Peter as a baby."

"How come they never told us this?"

"Honestly, I don't know," said Lucy, shrugging. "I imagine that they did it because they didn't want us treating him differently…not that we would, of course."

Susan let out a deep sigh, absentmindedly playing with the edge of her dress. This was all so confusing! Now that she knew that she and Peter shared no direct relation, it changed everything. It no longer felt wrong to think about him as something more than a brother; in fact, she felt excited, perhaps even…giddy. "What do I do Lucy?" she asked. "Please tell me what to do."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," answered her sister. "It's not my decision if you choose or choose not to act upon your feelings. Don't ask me; instead, ask yourself. Listen to your heart, Susan. What does _it_ say to do?"

Placing a hand over her heat, Susan closed her eyes and listened. A minute later, her eyes opened once more, a small smile forming at her lips. "Love him; that's what it says. Just love him."

"Then love him," said Lucy, smiling alongside her sister.

The smile disappeared from Susan's face, a frown now taking its place. "How am I supposed to do that, Lucy? I'm not even sure if he feels the same way!"

"Well, I suppose you could just tell him straight out how you feel about him," suggested Lucy, although a bit hesitantly. "If he feels the same, then wonderful! If not…well, he's still your brother and will love you regardless of your feelings for him. It might be awkward at first, but I know that he'll never hate you, or be disgusted by you."

"I can't do that, Lucy! That's too straight-forward! I-I need to know if he feels the same way, without him knowing how I feel about him."

"Okay…umm…has he ever done anything that would indicate that his feelings for you were more than that of a brother?"

Susan's face flushed as she remembered their 'almost kiss' and she looked away shyly. "About two weeks ago, the morning of the first war meeting; remember we were walking around the castle?"

"Yes, you left me to go see Peter," said Lucy.

"Yes, well…we were alone in the room, Peter and I, and I was helping him with his shirt. He…he took my hand and held it over his heart and he gave me this…this _look_. I can't explain it, but he just kept looking at me!" She let out a tender sigh before continuing. "And then…and then he leant down…our face were so close, centimeters apart! He almost kissed me, Lucy! And I think he would've gone through with it, but Edmund burst into the room just as we were about to."

"I'm sorry we interrupted you," Lucy apologized. "I tried to stop him, really I did. I didn't think it was very polite to just barge in Peter's room; I told Edmund to wait until breakfast to see him, but he insisted that we visit him beforehand."

"No, don't be sorry," said Susan, patting her hand. "As much as I wanted that kiss to happen, I'm glad that you two stopped it, intentionally or not. If he had kissed me, I'm almost positive I would've run away and have been even more confused than I am now."

"I suppose you're right," said Lucy. "But I guess that does prove he might feel something more than brotherly love for you."

"I don't know…I still need more proof, something more solid…"

"Perhaps…perhaps you could show him how you feel, but without actually letting him know…like, hold his hand, or be extra nice to him, and see how he reacts. I dunno; I'm not very good at this…"

"Its okay, Lucy. That last idea was rather good; I think I might try it."

Lucy opened her mouth to reply, but it was cut off as a maid entered the room. Bowing, she said, "Excuse me, I'm sorry for interrupting you're Majesties, but dinner will be served in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Narissa," said Lucy, smiling at the maid. The faun bowed again and left, leaving the two sisters alone once more. The young queen turned back to her older sister, only to find Susan with a panicked expression on her face. "What's wrong, Su?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Oh no, I completely forgot!" gasped Susan, smacking her forehead.

"Forgot _what?_"

"Peter's going to eat dinner with us tonight!"

"He is?" exclaimed Lucy happily. "Oh, how did you manage to get him to do that? He wouldn't even leave his troops to read to me last night!"

"I didn't do it, Edmund did," she replied. "I think he sort of guilt-tripped him about how much time he spent with the soldiers, and so Peter agreed to eat dinner with us."

"I don't understand why you're so upset," said Lucy. "It's wonderful that he'll be dining with us! The only time he ever comes into the castle anymore is to change clothes and to attend meetings."

"It _is_ wonderful that he's eating with us, but I wanted to wear something nice to dinner! I-I wanted to look nice for him…" she said that last part with a blush, ducking her head in embarrassment. "But now I only have ten minutes to get ready, and that's not nearly enough time!" she said, frowning.

"You should've said something sooner!" said Lucy, jumping off the bed. Grabbing her sister's arm, she pulled her off the mattress and headed out the door.

"Where are we going, Lucy?" asked Susan, as she allowed her younger sibling to lead her through the hallways.

"We're going to your room to clean you up and find you a nice dress to wear!"

-

-

-

"Ugh, you need a _bath_, Peter," said Edmund, pinching his nose as his brother came in from the field. "You smell absolutely awful!"

Peter grinned, wiping the sweat from his brow. Reaching over, he locked the younger king's head between his arms and said, "Breathe it in, Edmund. That's the smell of a man after a hard day at work!"

"Oh, dear Aslan!" his brother cried, coughing as he shoved the older boy aside. "I'm serious about that bath, Peter! Clean up, dinner is in twenty minutes!"

"Fine, fine!" replied Peter, grinning as he left his brother.

"Use plenty of soap!" Edmund called after him.

Peter waved and continued on, climbing up several flights of stairs until he was at the castle's top level, where his room was located. Orion was there to greet him, ushering him into his chambers to help him get ready for dinner.

"I saw you coming in from the camp, and ordered the maids to prepare your bath," he said, as Peter sat down on a chair and removed his boots. "I also have a fresh set of clothes laid out for you, for when you finish cleaning up."

"Thank you, Orion," said Peter, heading into the wash room. "You are dismissed." Closing the door behind him, the young king stripped his clothes and entered the large tub, sighing contentedly as the warm water relaxed his sore muscles. For a minute, he allowed himself to just relax, leaning against the edge of the bathtub as he allowed the hot water to soothe his aching body. Today had been a long day, and all he wanted to do was sit in that tub and unwind, but alas, he had a dinner to attend to. Sitting up, he reached for the soap and began to wash himself.

A few minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he used another one to dry his hair. Tossing both towels aside, he changed into the clothes Orion had left out for him: brown leather tunic, pants, and vest, with matching arm bracers. He smiled at the faun's thoughtfulness; he had chosen something suitable for him to wear after dinner, when he would return to his troops for their night training. When he was changed, he checked himself in the mirror before leaving the room. As he walked down the stairs, he jumped to the side as Lucy and Susan raced past, excited looks on their faces. "Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" he asked. But they only ignored him and continued on.

Shrugging his shoulders, he carried on, making his way into the dining room. Taking his seat at the head of the table, he was soon joined by Edmund, who laughed and gave him a thumb up. "You smell much better," he said. "Like a baby's bum after it's been freshly powdered."

"And you know what that smells like _how_?" joked Peter, causing the younger of the two to blush in embarrassment.

"It's an _expression_!" Edmund retorted.

"Uh-huh, right," Peter replied, grinning. "I think someone spent too much time sniffing Lucy's bum when she was a baby."

"Who spent too much time sniffing my bum as a baby?" asked Lucy, as she entered the room. Peter opened his mouth to answer, but he soon found himself unable to speak, Edmund's hand clamped tightly over his lips.

"Where's Susan?" asked the youngest king, changing the subject as he released his hold over Peter's mouth.

"Yeah, where is she?" inquired Peter. "I saw you two running up the stairs; you two were in an awful hurry. Nearly ran me over!"

"Sorry," Lucy apologized. "She needed to change, and we only had a small amount of time until dinner would be served."

"Why'd she need to change? It's not like she smelled or looked like the living dead, unlike _someone_," said Edmund, giving his brother a nasty look.

"Well, sorry I can't exactly choose how I smell after a _full_ day of training," replied the eldest Pevensie, returning Edmund's look.

"Well, sorry I don't choose to do a full day of training, _plus_ night training," said Edmund. "And don't you say I'm not worried about the war, because I _am_ just as worried as you are. But I, however, strongly believe in our army's capabilities as it is, and don't think we should be pushing the men so hard."

"I didn't push for all-out training sessions," answered Peter. "The men asked for it, and I'm just going along with it!"

Lucy sighed as her two brothers argued; how did it come to this in the first place?

"Quit your arguing, you two!" said Susan, as she entered through the doorway. She wore a stunning red gown with golden trimmings, her hair half tied back, the rest of it allowed to hang freely around her shoulders and down her back. "I could hear you from the other side of the castle!" Edmund immediately retorted, stating how it was Peter's entire fault, but the oldest boy did nothing to refuse his brother's accusations.

He was too busy staring at Susan.

"Edmund, shut up!" he said, after a minute, never taking his eyes off of his sister. He stood up, and pulled out her chair, which she gladly took, and scooted her in. Returning to his seat, he said, "We're here to eat dinner, not argue about politics."

"Whatever," Edmund replied, rolling his eyes. He didn't really mean to argue, and both of them knew it. It was just the way he and Peter interacted.

"You look beautiful, Susan," complimented Peter. "Is there a reason why you're so dressed up?"

Susan shot Lucy a look, who smiled and let out a soft giggle, catching the curious attention of her two brothers. "Oh, no reason," she said, as she too smiled. "I just wanted to look nice."

"Girls," Edmund muttered, rolling his eyes. Peter whacked him on the head, and he coughed. "Ahem…I mean, you _do_ look nice," he said.

"Thank you Ed."

"And what about me?" asked Lucy, grinning. "Don't I look pretty too?"

"Yes, absolutely ravishing, m'dear!" smiled Peter, earning him a kiss on the cheek from his youngest sister.

"Oh, it's so good to have you back in the castle," she said. "I'm afraid to say that these two aren't much company, and its rather boring around here with you always out training."

"Yes, well I suppose I _could_ come in more often," he replied. As he said that, several servants walked in, placing a plate of food in front of each of them. Thanking the servants, the four prayed and praised Aslan for their food before starting their meal.

"How are preparations for the ball coming along?" asked Peter, after swallowing a bite. Despite the looming war with the Witch's army, they had decided to still go on with the summer solstice ball. They did not want to worry the people, and so they carried on as if everything were under control.

"It's coming along quite nicely," replied Susan, sipping from her glass of water. "We've got the decorations all picked out, and the entertainment and food has been taken care of. All we really need to do is wait for the time to come and set everything up."

"That's good to hear; one less thing for us to worry about. How are yours and Lucy's art lessons going?"

"It's going well, right Lucy?"

"I painted a picture of Mr. Tumnus the other day," answered Lucy, smiling proudly. "Our instructor said that it was very well done, and it looked exactly like him. I'll have to show it to you someday soon!"

"I'd be very glad to see it." Their dinner continued in that manner as Peter asked about their days in the castle, and in return the other three would answer. When dessert had been cleared, and dinner was finished, Susan got up from the table and said, "It's such a nice night out, and it's not too cold, nor too hot. I think I'll go for a walk around the castle before I head into my room."

"Have fun," said Edmund, as he too got up. "I'll be in my room, sharpening my sword, if any of you need me."

"I think I'll head into the library and look for something to read," Lucy said, as she too excused herself. "Goodnight."

"What about you Peter?" asked Susan, turning to the remaining Pevensie. "Care to join me, or must you return to your troops immediately?"

Peter bit his lip, contemplating her offer. He had been fine being around her at dinner, though it was because they had their two siblings around, but he was hesitant to be alone with her. "If you plan on walking through the courtyard, I can escort you that far, but past that, I must return to my men."

"Can we take the long way?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose we can," he said, getting up to stand beside her. "Well, let us go then." He looked down in surprise as Susan took his hand in hers, leading him out into the hallways. He gave her a questioning look, but she only smiled in return.

The two royals quietly strolled through the castle, greeting all who passed as they made their way around. As they exited through the rear of the castle, they found themselves in the garden, surrounded by trees and plants, the moon basking the area in a soft, glowing white light.

"It's beautiful," gasped Susan, as she led Peter through the garden, still holding him by the hand. "Oh, how I wish I could just…I wish I could just hug it, grab it all in my arms and keep it with me forever."

"You want to hug the garden?" asked Peter, smiling. "Y'know, there's a whole plot of rose bushes right over there. Hugging it might be painful."

Susan laughed and gently smacked him on the arm. "I didn't mean it _that_ way. It's just so beautiful…I want to paint a picture of it, exactly as it is right now, so I can remember just how beautiful it is."

"Well, why don't you go back upstairs and grab your paint and canvas?" he suggested. "I'll leave you now, if you wish, and you can paint the garden."

"If I leave now, it won't be the same when I come back," she said, with a slight pout.

"What do you mean? It is still early; if you move quickly enough, you can still have the moonlight to paint by."

"That's not what I meant." _'You won't be here, anymore,'_ she silently added. "Forget it; let's continue on."

"All right, if that is what you want." He once again allowed her to lead him around the castle grounds, casting secret glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. The dress suited her very nicely, and he silently appreciated how it hugged her body at all the right curves. Her face seemed to radiate with beauty, intensified underneath the moonlight.

A small smile played at Susan's lips as they walked, having spotted Peter peek at her every once in awhile. She pretended not to notice, though her heart seemed to beat more rapidly at the thought of him looking at _her_.

As they passed into the courtyard, the two came to a halt, both secretly upset that their walk was over. Susan smiled and squeezed Peter's hand. "Well, I guess this is where you leave me."

"I guess so," he replied. "Umm…I'll see you tomorrow…that is, if I can get away from the troops for a while."

"Let's hope you do," she answered. Peter turned to walk away, but was stopped as Susan did not let go of his hand.

"Su?" he asked, puzzled.

"What kind of gentleman are you, leaving without properly saying goodbye?" she teased.

"Oh, umm…" Peter blushed and gave her a gentle smile. "Goodnight Susan, sleep well." He leant down to kiss her cheek, but just as his lips were about to touch her cheek, Susan tilted her head, and instead, he found himself lightly brushing his lips against hers. His eyes widened in alarm and he immediately pulled back from the kiss. He gave her a scared look, afraid at what he had done.

"Goodnight, Peter," she said. This time, she was the one to turn away, and she slowly walked back into the castle, leaving an astonished Peter behind, his heart beating loudly in his chest, and the feel of her lips against his forever etched into his memory.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday; I was literally about to post it - I had just opened the internet browser - but my dad came home, and I wasn't supposed to be on the computer, because I was supposed to be studying for finals. But finals ended today, and now I have the entire summer to finish this story and (hopefully) write some new stories. So yeah...anyway, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter so much, and I hope you continue to enjoy the next few chapters.

Read and Review! Please and thank you!

**Chapter 7**

_CLANG!_

The two swords met in a mighty clash of steel, as the two brothers fought for dominance. Using his superior strength, Peter roughly pushed forward, causing the younger of the two to stumble back. Allowing Edmund no time to gather his bearings, he shoved his shield at him and swung his sword. He smiled playfully as poor Edmund struggled to hold him off.

"What, am I playing too rough?" he teased. Edmund grunted in response, stabbing his sword forward in retaliation. Peter parried and counterattacked, slashing downward. Edmund blocked the attack with his shield, and attempted to slash his side. Jumping back, Peter avoided his brother's sword and stepped a few feet back, distancing himself from Edmund. Giving his brother a mischievous grin, he tossed his shield aside, wielding his sword with two hands.

Charging forward, he leapt into the air, his sword raised above his head. As he landed, he brought his sword crashing down upon Edmund, who raised his shield in defense. Quickly spinning on his heel, he smashed the back of his hand into the rear of his brother's head. Crying out in pain, the younger boy twirled around to face Peter, swinging wildly with his sword.

"C'mon, Edmund! I know you can do better than this!" said Peter, ducking beneath his brother's sword. Using the broad side of his weapon, he swept Edmund off of his feet, and the younger king fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap. Pointing the tip of his blade at Edmund's neck, Peter gave his brother a triumphant grin. "I win…again."

Edmund let out an annoyed huff, and pushed his brother's sword aside. Standing up, he sheathed his sword and tossed his shield next to Peter's. Walking away, he sat down beneath the shade of a nearby large oak tree, tiredly wiping the sweat from his brow. Peter shook his head, and sheathed his own sword, coming up to sit beside him.

"Great job, Edmund," he said. "You're efforts were well appreciated. You've improved, and you're getting better as every day passes."

"It doesn't matter…you still beat me," Edmund pouted, crossing his arms.

Peter laughed and ruffled the younger boy's hair affectionately. "You've beaten me plenty of times before, Ed. It just so happens that this time, you didn't."

"Yes, but lately, it seems like I'm so far behind you in skill, that no matter how hard I train, you're still better," he admitted.

"Maybe you should start doing night drills with the soldiers and me," Peter suggested. "Fighting in the dark does a world of good for your skills, and it definitely heightens your other senses. It's good practice."

"Perhaps…but…forgive me if I'm over evaluating this…it feels like, you're more determined, like you…like you…" He let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his dark locks. "I can't even explain it!"

"It's okay, I think I get what you're trying to say," said Peter. "I'm a lot stronger than I used to be, Edmund, and not just in the physical sense. If strength were based solely on physical capabilities alone, you would have no problem fighting against me. No, the thing is, my will to protect the ones I love is just so strong, that I don't allow myself to be weak." He turned to Edmund and smiled warmly at him. "True strength lies in the heart, Edmund."

"Are you saying that I don't care about Narnia enough?" asked Edmund, clearly offended by his brother's words.

"No, you care more than enough," said Peter. "Perhaps, you care too much," he joked. "No, seriously, you _are_ a strong individual Edmund, and even the most powerful of our warriors would have difficulty fighting against you. I guess I just seem stronger because, well…I found something worth fighting for."

Edmund gave his brother a confused look. "You've always fought for Narnia, and for Aslan…what else is there to fight for?"

Peter was about to reply, but off in the distance, a gentle voice called out to them. "Peter! Edmund! Where are you two?"

The two brothers looked up, spotting Susan walk out of the castle, as she walked amongst the men, searching for them.

"It's not something…rather, _someone_," answered Peter, as he continued to watch Susan.

"Who?" asked his brother. "_Peter_, who is it?"

Peter hesitated to tell Edmund, afraid of his reaction. Would he shun him for feeling the way he did, or accept his feelings for their sister? He rather hoped it was the latter. "I'm looking at her," he answered.

Edmund followed Peter's gaze, eyes widening in shock. "_Susan_? You're fighting for Susan? Why!?"

Turning so that he was facing him, Peter looked his brother straight in the eye. "I love her, Edmund."

Edmund's jaw dropped, shocked at his brother's confession. "What!? You lo—"

"There you two are!" said Susan, finally spotting them. "What are you two still doing out here? The ball is tonight, and we have much to do! You both need to get cleaned and dressed!"

"It's only noon, Susan," said Peter, sweating nervously. Ever since their kiss in the courtyard, he had avoided her like the black plague, doing everything in his power to stay away from her. Susan, on the other hand, was oblivious (or so she appeared) to his discomfort and found every opportunity to be around him. For example, take her coming out to the training ground to retrieve them; she could've easily sent out Orion, or a servant, but every time Peter was needed, she'd volunteer to find him.

"Yes, but you're needed to make some last minute arrangements," she replied, reaching down to grab his hand.

Peter yelped in surprise as she took his hand, dragging him to his feet, and they stood, standing together with their bodies pressed tightly up against each other. He immediately took a step back and tried to release her hand, but she wouldn't let go. He stared down at their joint hands, absolutely mortified. Glancing at Edmund, then at their hands, and then at Edmund once more, an idea popped into his mind.

Edmund watched the two in a mixture of confusion and amusement. He was still confused about Peter's confession; not only was she their sister, but who in their right mind would voluntarily love _Susan_? Susan, as in Queen Susan the Gentle; who really was _not_ so gentle, and who was too much like a mother-hen for someone her age. And yet, it _was_ quite humorous to watch Peter blush and squirm beneath the queen's stare, and he nearly burst out laughing as Peter squeaked when she took a hold of his hand. But then, Peter looked down at his and Susan's hands, and then at Edmund, and he knew right away what his brother was thinking.

"Hold my hand, Edmund."

The grin on his face instantly vanished, replacing itself with his infamous scowl. "I am **not** holding your hand!"

"Hold my hand!" he repeated through clenched teeth. Leaning down, he whispered, "I'll give you a whole box of Turkish Delight, if you just _hold my hand_."

Edmund groaned; darn Peter for using his weakness against him. When they had first been crowned, he had stayed as far away from the sugary treats as he possibly could, still haunted by his decision to choose the sweets over his family. But as time passed by, he could no longer deny his body's cravings for the sinful sweets. Unfortunately for him, Freesia said that sweets were not good for growing boys, and instead of his delicious candy, gave him fruits and vegetables in its place.

Peter smiled as Edmund took his hand and pulled him to his feet. Looking to his siblings on either side of him, he said, "All right, to the castle!"

"You're going to explain yourself when we get there," said Edmund quietly, as they walked along.

Peter nodded, and sped up, practically dragging the two behind him. The sooner he got to the castle, the sooner Susan would let go of his hand. And as much as he enjoyed the feeling of her smaller hand in his, and how much he loved to marvel at how perfectly their hands fit together, he knew that he'd become a nervous wreck if he stayed around her too long.

"Slow down, Peter!" shouted Edmund, running to keep up. The older boy shot him a look and he went silent. Taking a deep breath, he told himself, _'It's for the Turkish Delight, that sweet, sticky, sugary, goodness!' _

_-_

_-_

_-_

"So, let me get this straight…you were adopted?"

"Yes, my biological father was killed in a car accident, and my mother, in her grief, put me up for adoption and jumped ship for America," explained Peter.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Edmund. "Why would she just give you up like that?"

"She told the orphanage that she wanted to start a new life, and that every time she looked at me, she was reminded of my father."

"So she gave you up, just like _that_?"

"Yes, just like that," said Peter. "But its okay, Mum and Dad came only a few weeks later and adopted me, and well, the rest is history."

Edmund looked away from his brother, taking a moment to just sit and absorb this new information. Who would have thought that Peter was adopted? He fit perfectly into their family, and played the ideal role of older brother. It was a hard thing to swallow. "Well, I guess it _does_ explain why you're the only one with light hair," he said a minute or two later.

"Yes, I suppose it does," answered Peter, slightly disappointed. He had been hoping for more of a reaction from his brother.

Edmund, noticing Peter's disappointment, quickly tried to make up for it. "Listen, Peter, you and I may not be related by blood, but the fact is, you're still my brother. I was born your brother, raised as your brother, and forever will I be your brother."

Peter smiled, appreciating Edmund's words. It felt good to know that he was still accepted.

"Now, as _Susan's_ brother, I demand you tell me what this…_thing_ is that you have for her," said Edmund, smirking as Peter blushed in embarrassment. Oh, how enjoyed having this new power over him. It was now _his_ turn to play over-protective brother, and so far, he was loving every second of it.

"It's not a _thing_, Edmund," began Peter quietly. "I…I really do love her. At first, I thought it was just a phase I was going through, being a teenage boy and whatnot. But, as time went by, I realized that it was something more. I think I've always loved her, and that it just took me forever to realize how I felt."

"That's not the only thing that's taken you forever to realize," Edmund mumbled. Peter gave him a look, but he grinned and motioned for him to continue.

"I try not to feel the way I do, because besides you and me, no one else knows that I'm adopted, and Susan would be disgusted with me if she knew how I felt about her. And yet, I can't help but notice how her eyes seem to change color in the light, and how her hair softly cascades down her back. I can't help but admire her beauty; she's absolutely gorgeous Edmund. And not just on the outside; she's just as beautiful as she is inside as she is on the outside. Edmund, if you could see Susan like I see her—"

"Okay, enough!" cried the younger king, his face scrunched in disgust. "I get it Peter, you love her! Just _stop_ talking…you're getting much too mushy and lovey-dovey for my tastes."

"Sorry," apologized Peter, his blush deepening. He didn't mean to sound like a love sick puppy in front of his brother, but he couldn't help it. "But…are you okay with it?"

"You aren't really her brother, so _technically_ it's not wrong. It'll take some time getting used to, but, if you really love Susan, and it makes you happy, then I'm definitely okay with it," said Edmund.

Peter clapped Edmund on the back, smiling from ear to ear, glad that his brother was so understanding. "That means a lot to me, Ed; thanks."

"Yeah, yeah," replied the younger of the two. "So, when are you going to tell her?"

The High King's eyes widened in surprise. "What? _Tell_ her?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, c'mon!" exclaimed Edmund. "I basically just gave you my blessing, and you're not going to do anything about it?"

"Y-you're _blessing_!?" cried Peter, shocked and confused all at once. "Blessing for what?"

"Well, y'know…" stuttered Edmund, in much discomfort. Maybe playing the overprotective brother wasn't that great after all. "To…to court her…or marry her, or whatever!"

"_**Marry**_ her!?" choked Peter, unable to believe what Edmund was saying.

"Well…well, you love her! What else are you going to do? You can't honestly say that you're just going to stand by and not do anything about it!"

"Yes, but…but…" sputtered Peter, his mind unable to comprehend what was his brother was implying. "Edmund! I can't do that! She doesn't love me!"

"How do you know?"

"Be-because…I don't know, I just do!"

The room, Peter's room to be exact, was engulfed in an awkward silence as the two brothers sat there, mulling over their conversation in private. _'How could…how could he even think that I'd tell her my feelings!'_ thought Peter in embarrassment. He could just see it now; they're sitting on his balcony, and he reaches over to take her hand. As the sun sets in the background, he whispers to her his undying love for her, and she yanks her hand away from his, storming away in disgust. Oh yeah, he was _definitely_ going to tell her.

_'What a scaredy cat,'_ was all Edmund could think.

The silence of the room was lifted as there was a loud knocking at Peter's door, and the two brothers sat up in surprise. "Peter, have you finished changing yet?" called Susan from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, a long time ago," he called back.

"Then get out here! We need your help setting up, and Edmund is nowhere to be found."

"Don't worry; he's in here with me!"

"Why didn't you say so?" she asked, and the door opened, revealing Susan in all her beautiful glory. For a moment, Peter stared, taking in the sight before him. She wore a royal blue gown, her hair pulled back in its usual fashion, her golden crown resting gently above her head. "C'mon you two, the guests will arrive in a few hours, and there is still much to do."

For the second time that day, she took Peter by the hand, pulling him up from the bed. "Peter, you're coming with me. The party designers want your opinion on the decorations. Edmund, find Lucy and tell her to check up on the musicians."

"Yes, Susan," said Edmund, as he stood up from his chair. The three walked out of the room, Edmund to the left, and the older two to the right. As he and Susan walked away, Peter mouthed to his brother, _"Don't tell anyone what we talked about!"_

Edmund nodded and walked away, a small smirk on his face. Strolling down the hallways, he quickly set out for Lucy's room, already making plans for tonight's ball...plans that involved his two older siblings. He'd need his younger sister's help if he wanted to get it right, though. Sure, Peter had told him not to tell anyone, but really, when had he _ever_ listened to Peter?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I really hope you like this chapter! Read and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song. It belongs to Jon McLaughlin.

**Chapter 8**

"Hey, Lu! I need to talk to you!"

Lucy looked up from her book as Edmund walked in through the door, and she gave him a wary look, noticing the smirk on his face and the mischievous glint in his eye. Sitting up in her chair, she motioned for him to sit beside her. "Why do you look like you're planning something?" she asked suspiciously.

The grin on his face grew as he sat down and he replied, "Because I _am_."

Lucy groaned, and gave her brother a pleading look. "Edmund! _Please_ don't say you're going to try and pull another stunt this year. Remember last year's ball, when you put bubbles in the fountain?"

Edmund chuckled fondly at the memory but immediately settled down when his sister gave him a stern look. "I'm not putting bubbles in the fountain, or trying to pull any pranks." _'Not this year, at least,'_ he silently added.

"Then what _are_ you planning?" asked Lucy, not quite believing her brother's words.

"Well...let's say, I know something you don't know," he said, teasingly.

Lucy sighed and shook her head. Not _this_ game. "Edmund, just tell me whatever it is you're planning and let me continue on with my book."

The older boy snorted and answered. "You won't want to read that book when I'm done telling you what I have to say."

"Really?" asked Lucy, rolling her eyes. "All right then, get on with it. Tell me."

Glancing around the room to make sure no one was around, Edmund grinned and said, "Peter was adopted." He snickered, thinking of the many reactions his sister could have to such shocking news, but her response was not what he had expected.

"That's _it_? That's all you wanted to tell me?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"What do you _mean_ that's it? Do I need to repeat myself? Peter was adopted! It's big news, Lucy!"

The young queen shook her head and laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ed, but…I already knew."

"What?"

"Yeah, and so does Susan."

"But…but…you mean, I'm the _last_ one to know!?" He let out an offended huff, and gave his sister an indignant look. "Well okay then, I _still_ know something that you don't know."

"Well?" said Lucy, expectantly.

This time, the grin on his face threatened to split his face in two; it was that wide. "Peter is in love with Susan!"

Lucy squealed in delight as she grabbed a hold of Edmund's hands. "Are you serious, Edmund? Is what you say really true?"

The king gave his sister a confused look, bewildered by her excited outburst. "Yes, Peter told me only a few minutes ago. Why are you so _happy_?"

She clapped her hands over her mouth, trying to silence the joyful cry that threatened to rip its way out from her mouth. She burst into a fit of giggles, hands still clamped tightly over her lips. Finally, unable to keep it all in, she threw her head back in mirth, laughing and crying all at once. "Oh, Aslan! This…this is just too much!" she exclaimed.

Edmund stared at his sister, looking at her like she had grown an extra head. "You've gone nuts," he muttered. "Absolutely psycho."

"No, no, Edmund!" shouted Lucy, calming down some. "You don't understand!"

"Well, _obviously_!" he retorted, clearly confused by her odd behavior.

"Oh, this is such wonderful news! Thank you for telling me!" she said, kissing his cheek.

Edmund crinkled his nose in disgust and wiped his cheek where she had kissed him. "You're welcome…but care to tell me _why_ you're acting like raving lunatic?"

Lucy let out another laugh and replied, "Because _Susan_ is in love with Peter!"

-

-

-

"C'mon Peter, the ball is about to start," said Susan, taking his arm and leading him to the ball room. At the room's entrance, they stopped and stood side by side, their arms interlocked as they waited to be introduced. In front of them stood Edmund and Lucy, identical grins on both their faces.

The younger two gave their older siblings thumbs up before turning around, snickering as they did so. Susan leaned over and whispered in Peter's ear, "I think they did something."

Peter shivered as he felt her hot breathe against his ear, and nodded dumbly in return. "Y-yeah…we should keep an eye on them tonight," he answered.

Loud trumpets were heard, and from inside the room, they could hear Orion begin their introductions. First went Edmund and Lucy, who were greeted with much applause, and then Susan and Peter, who smiled and waved as they greeted the guests. Nobles and royalty from the surrounding nations had been invited, and the room was filled with women dressed in fancy gowns and men in their finest tunics.

"Oh, look! Food!" said Peter as they finished their greetings, immediately detaching himself from Susan and briskly walking away. He wanted to stay as far away from Susan as physically possible tonight, unsure of whether he'd be able to control himself or not.

Susan sadly watched him go and could not help but feel a bit rejected at his hasty retreat. She let out a sigh; she had done everything in her power to show him how she felt, but his reactions were so strange that she didn't know what to think. Sometimes, it seemed like he felt the same, other times, not so much. A young prince from some far off nation (she did not bother to listen to details, her mind still fixated on Peter) approached her and asked to dance with her and she kindly accepted, hoping that it would take her mind off of the High King.

From one of the many tables set out, Peter clenched his fists in anger as he saw Susan walk onto the dance floor, escorted by some prince or noble. He didn't care who it was; all that mattered was that she was dancing with a man…a man that was not _him_. He stood up, prepared to walk over there and beat the living daylights out of the man, but his conscious got in the way and he sat back down.

"Having fun, Peter?" asked Edmund, taking the seat next to him.

"I'm having the time of my life," Peter answered sarcastically, stabbing his fork into a piece of meat and shoving it angrily into his mouth.

"I can see that," replied his brother, calmly cutting his steak into bite sized pieces. "Pass the salt, please."

Grabbing the salt, Peter slammed it in front of his brother before returning to his food, trying his hardest not to watch Susan and her dance partner. "**Don't** laugh," he said, as he heard Edmund snicker.

"I'm sorry," the younger king replied, taking a sip from his goblet. "I just think it's funny that less than an hour has gone by since the ball started, and you're already a jealous mess."

"Jealous? Jealous of _who_?" asked Peter harshly, his hand tightening around his wine glass as he watched Susan laugh at something the man said.

"Whoever Susan is dancing with," Edmund answered, taking a bite of his meat. "Mmm…Freesia and the kitchen staff really outdid themselves this time. Have you tried the roast beef? Here, have some."

Peter knocked away Edmund's fork, which held out a piece of meat for him to try. It went sailing through the air, landing on some poor faun, who picked it up and stared at it in confusion, no doubt wondering if it was raining roast beef.

"I don't _want_ roast beef," stated an annoyed Peter.

"That was a waste of food!" cried Edmund, returning to his plate. "You shouldn't waste, Peter!"

"Oh, don't patronize me!"

"Calm down, Peter!" said Lucy, placing a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder as she took the seat on the other side of him. "You're scaring some of the guests. Now, tell me, what's wrong."

"_Nothing_ is wrong," he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, and I suppose that poor steak just decided to stab itself a million times by itself," she replied, and Peter looked down at his food, which was now covered in tiny holes from his fork. "If it's about Susan, Peter—"

"Why do you assume that it's about _Susan_?"

"Well, you're in love with her, so its only natural if—"

"You _told_ her!" growled Peter, turning to Edmund, his face red with anger. "Are you dumb, or did you deliberately go against my wishes and tell her?" He threw down his fork and buried his head in between his hands, letting out a loud, frustrated cry.

Edmund opened his mouth to reply, but closed it a second later, not sure quite how to speak with his brother. He didn't think he'd be this angry. "Well…I might have," he said, looking away shyly.

Peter suddenly stood up, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "Did you just tell Lucy? Who else did you tell? Did you tell Susan _too_!?" he asked, angrily.

"Tell me what?"

Peter whirled around, eyes wide in shock as he came face to face with object of his heart's torment and desire. "Susan!" he cried in surprise. "For the love of Aslan, where you all keep _coming_ from? First Edmund, then Lucy, and now you? I thought you were dancing!"

"I was, but I noticed all the commotion and came over to see what was wrong," she answered. "Now, what did Edmund tell me?"

"He told you nothing! _Right_, Edmund?" Peter replied, glaring at the younger king.

"Right," he said, avoiding all eye contact.

"Good. I'm going for a walk, goodbye." And he stiffly walked off, leaving Edmund and Lucy feeling rather guilty, and Susan with a deep sense of confusion. He quickly disappeared into the crowd, and Susan turned to her younger brother and sister in annoyance.

"What have you _**done**_?" she asked, looking straight at Edmund.

"Why do you immediately assume that it's _my_ fault?" he pouted, crossing his arms defensively.

"Because it usually is! Now tell me, what happened? What did you do to make Peter so angry?"

"I didn't do anything! _You're_ the reason why he's so irritated!" Edmund shouted, though he immediately regretted saying it. "I mean, I might've egged him on, and said some things I wasn't supposed…"

"Wait, just a minute! What do you mean _I'm_ the reason why he's angry?" asked Susan.

"Nothing, nothing at all! Just a slip of the tongue!" But Susan did not look so convinced by his words as she placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently as she glared down at him.

"Well?" she asked, expectantly.

Edmund suddenly stood up and peered into the crowd. "Oh, I think I see someone calling me!"

"I don't see any—"

"Right over there!" he said pointing at some random place in the mass of people. Waving at the non existent person, he quickly excused himself and ran off, disappearing from view in seconds.

Susan sighed and turned to her younger sister, who had been quiet since her arrival. "Lucy, are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to force the information out of you?"

The younger queen gulped nervously, scanning the room for an escape route. Deciding to take a leaf from Edmund's book, she said, "Oh, look! It's Mr. Tumnus! I'm going to say hello!" She too excused herself from the table and left before Susan could stop her.

Fighting her way through the swarm of party-goers, Lucy soon found her brother hiding behind a stone pillar. "I think we should get on with the plan before things get any worse," she said, and Edmund nodded his agreement. "I'll inform the musicians and you get Peter back in the room."

"Why do I have to get Peter?" whined Edmund. "He hates me right now! Can't I talk to the band and you find Peter?"

"Just do it!" she insisted.

"Fine, but if I die its all your fault!" With that said, he marched off to find his brother.

-

-

-

Peter stood alone in the courtyard, in the same exact spot he and Susan had accidentally kissed. The music blared loudly from inside the castle, and he could hear the guests happily chat away, without a care in the world. He sighed heavily, fingers on his lips as he remembered the kiss; short but sweet.

"There you are, Peter!"

The High King did not turn around, but held up a hand, to let Edmund know that he had heard him. He sighed once more, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked up, staring at the moon and stars. "Y'know, I envy them," he said quietly.

"What? Envy who?" asked his brother, standing but a few feet behind them.

"The guests, the nobles, the moon, the stars, everybody and everything. I envy even you."

"_Me_? Why do you envy me?"

"Because you're not in love with your sister, Ed!"

"Its okay, Peter—" began Edmund, but he was instantly cut off.

"No, it's _not_ okay, Edmund!" cried Peter, kicking the ground. "I don't want to love her! I **don't**! I'm absolutely disgusted with myself; you don't even know how…how _dirty_ I feel when I wake up, because the first thing that pops into my mind is Susan! I don't want to feel this way, but I just can't help it! She's beautiful, Edmund; in mind, body, and soul!"

He paused, running a shaky hand through his golden locks. "She makes me want to be a better person! I think of her and I strive to be all that I can be, just so that I can be even the tiniest bit _worthy_ of her! But I know that I never will be, that she will never feel the same way, and…and it hurts! Edmund, it hurts so badly! Right here!" He held his hand over his heart, the cloth of his tunic clenched tightly in his grasp. "It hurts, right _**here**_!"

Edmund watched as his brother fell to his knees, quietly sobbing over a love he thought could never be. His heart went out to Peter, sympathizing with him and his situation, and the only thing that kept him from blurting out Susan's secret was the fact that it was not his secret to tell. He could not—_would_ _not_—deny Susan the right to confess her love for Peter.

That of course, did not mean he could not try and force the confession out of her. And with that thought in mind, he urged his brother to return to the party. Standing beside him, he gently held his arm and pulled him to his feet. "C'mon, Peter, let's get inside. All hope is not yet lost."

Peter gave his brother a miserable look but got up nonetheless, drying his face with the sleeve of his tunic. "Sorry about that," he muttered, apologetically.

"It's okay," replied Edmund, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Now c'mon, what kind of party is it without its host?" He smiled as Peter let out a low chuckle and together, they made their way back into the castle.

Upon entering, Edmund immediately spotted Lucy by the band and nodded at her. She nodded in return, and quickly spoke to the conductor, who looked off to the side and motioned to a group of assistants. A minute or two later, a man came on stage and Orion quickly called everyone's attention.

"Excuse me! We'll now be having the King and Queen's waltz, between High King Peter and Queen Susan. Please, make room for them! Your Highnesses, if you'll come to the center of the dance floor, we may begin."

Peter looked down at Edmund, who sheepishly grinned back. "Y-you planned this!"

"Guilty as charged," said Lucy, as she came up beside them.

"Lucy! You too? But why?"

"You obviously weren't going to do anything about it," said Edmund, grinning. "Now, go. Susan is waiting for you."

Peter looked towards the dance floor, where Susan was, indeed, waiting for him. She smiled shyly at him, and he gulped nervously. Butterflies formed in his stomach, and he looked to his younger siblings, seeking guidance. The motioned for him to go, and he took a few tentative steps forward. In the background, the band started to play, and the vocalist began his song.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

As he approached, she held her hand out for him, which he took, marveling at how perfectly her small, delicate hand fit flawlessly in his larger one, the smooth feeling of her flesh contrasting greatly with the rough, calloused flesh of his own, hardened by years of fighting. Placing one hand on her waist, she put her other hand on his shoulder, both now positioned properly. With a nod to each other, they both began to dance.

_  
As life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close  
_

"Edmund and Lucy must've planned this," whispered Susan, as she and Peter waltzed around the dance floor.

"Yeah, they did," he answered, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Why, though?"

"I…I don't know," he lied. "Forget it; there's nothing we can do about it now. Just…dance with me."

Susan nodded, smiling as he twirled her in his arms, loving the feeling of being so close to him. Soon, other couples joined in the dance, and they were no longer the only ones on the dance floor, though they were still at the very center of it. But in their hearts, it was just them two, dancing together, both wishing for something more, but too afraid to admit it._  
_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close _

Peter closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply, drinking this moment in, hoping that it would last forever. Susan had similar thoughts, not wanting their dance to end, to forever be in his arms as they danced as one to the sound of music.

From the side lines, Edmund and Lucy watched the two dance, smiles plastered on their faces. Deciding that he was tired of watching, Edmund bowed to Lucy and held out his hand for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Lucy giggled and took the offered hand. "You may," she said, as he led them to the dance floor.

"Of course, this doesn't mean I'm in love with you," he said, as they too danced. "You and I, we're strictly brother and sister. Got it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied, kissing his cheek. _  
_

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

"Susan?" asked Peter, as she rested her head upon his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I…I have something I want to say," he said, hesitantly._  
_

_So close _

Susan lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes, what is it?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out._  
_

_So close_

"Peter? What is it?" she asked again.

He tried to tell her how he felt, but words would not come. As he stared into her eyes, he felt himself compelled to lean down, to once again feel those lips against his own. But just as he was about to kiss her, a stray thought ran through his mind. 'She's your sister!' his mind screamed. Sighing, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said. Kissing her forehead, he bowed and left the room._  
_

_And still so far_


	9. PLEASE READ!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!

I know I'm not supposed to make Author notest, but I really have no choice.

First and foremost, I apologize for not updating in a few days, but I have a pretty good explanation...or at least it sounds pretty good to me. We're working on a few projects around the house, and I was helping my Dad knock down a wall. I don't exactly know how it happened, but I ended up with a pile of support beams (or whatever they're called) falling on my arm and breaking it. It so happens that that arm is my dominant arm, and I'm typing everything with my left hand right now. Do you know how hard is to type, let alone write, with your left hand? Anyway, just to let you know, from now on, chapters are gonna be pretty slow on updating, since it's going to take forever to type them. Just wanted to let you all know, since a lot of you have been asking why I haven't been around these past few days. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Again, sorry that I'm making you all wait.

My sincerest apologies,  
Tenbuke


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!

-

-

-

**Chapter 9**

"Where's Peter going?" asked Lucy, stepping away from Edmund as she watched her eldest brother leave the ball room. She turned her head and retraced his path, her eyes landing on a rather rejected looking Susan, standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. "What do you think happened?" she questioned.

"I dunno," replied Edmund. "Should we go over and ask?"

"No, but we _should_ go and see if she's all right," answered the queen, walking in the direction of her sister. "Are you okay, Susan?" she asked, coming up beside her.

"I'm fine," Susan mumbled, rather weakly.

"What happened?" inquired Edmund, as he too walked next to her. Lucy huffed angrily and smacked him on the arm, causing him to cringe and step away from her. "What in the world was _that_ for?"

"I told you not to ask!" she whispered harshly, glaring at him.

"Its fine, nothing happened," answered Susan, walking off the dance floor and finding a seat at an empty table. "He wanted to tell me something, but he didn't. He just…walked away."

"What a coward," Edmund muttered beneath his breath, suddenly finding himself quite angry with Peter for leaving his sister this way.

Lucy sat down beside Susan and patted her shoulder in a comforting manner. "I'm sure he has a good explanation for it."

"I doubt it. Y'know, these days, it seems like he's trying to stay as far away from me as possible," said Susan, sighing. "He's always finding ways to get away from me, and when he doesn't have an excuse, he just gets up and leaves…"

"I say you go after him," suggested Edmund. "You love him, he loves you! If the bloody coward is too scared to admit his feelings, then I say you hunt him down and drag it out of him!"

"Edmund, you idiot!" screeched Lucy, this time smacking him on the head. "You weren't supposed to say anything!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Susan, eyes now wide in confusion. She turned to her younger sister, awaiting an explanation. "Lucy…did you tell Edmund?"

"I'm sorry!" Lucy blurted out, grasping her sister's hand apologetically. "I didn't mean to! Edmund came into my room; Peter told him that he's in love with you! I was so excited; I just had to tell him that you felt the same way!"

"Wait, what? He…feels the same?" she gasped, her heart freezing for just a moment.

"Oh, good going Lucy!" said Edmund, crossing his arms. "You basically told her the entire thing!"

"You're one to talk! You started it!" retorted the younger sibling.

"Yes, well…it's not nice to point fingers!" he replied in defense.

"Quiet, you two!" said Susan. "Edmund…did Peter…d-did he really say that h-he's in love with…_me_?"

Edmund nodded. "He told me this afternoon; that's why you found me in his room earlier. Susan, he's absolutely head-over-heels in love with you; so much, that it pains him to just be in your very presence. He _really_ loves you" He felt almost guilty telling her this; Peter had entrusted him with his greatest secret, and in less than a day, he had already told Lucy and Susan. Plus, he had denied Peter the right to confess his feelings in his own time, which he had refused to deny to Susan, even as he had watched his brother practically cry because he thought that they could never be.

"I have to find him," said Susan, suddenly sitting up. "Lucy, Edmund, stay here until the party ends and if Peter and I aren't here when everyone leaves, it's up to you two to say the formal goodbyes and whatnot. If anyone asks for us…I dunno, tell them we had unexpected business to attend to." And with that said, she hurried to the doors and left the room.

The remaining two Pevensies looked at each other in confusion. "Does this mean that…" began Edmund.

"…Susan is going to confess her feelings?" finished Lucy, a small smile now making its way onto her face. "Yes, I think so."

"Finally!" he scoffed. "Our plan worked! Sorta…"

"Well, it didn't end up the way we had intended to. They were supposed to dance together, confess their feelings, and maybe kiss; it's going in the same order I suppose, just not as quickly."

"Yes, well, slow and steady wins the race," quoted Edmund.

"Let's hope you're right," replied Lucy.

-

-

-

Peter hurriedly left the ball room, silently berating himself for what he had almost done. "Idiot!" he hissed, angrily clenching his fists. _'I can't believe I almost told her!'_ he thought. Unclenching his fists, he breathed deeply, taking in several calming breathes. He needed to let out some steam, and as he recalled, several of the troops had offered to spar with him if the ball became too boring. Deciding that a swordfight would do him some good, he began the long trek up the stairs to his room.

It was quiet in the castle as he made his way up the stairs, and he relished in the ability to be alone, away from everyone, away from Susan. It was as he was passing the seventh floor that his peace and quiet was interrupted, the sound of hurried footsteps coming in quickly behind him.

"Peter! Wait up!"

The High King inwardly groaned and quickened his pace, choosing to ignore the eager Susan following in his wake. He could hear her following him, running to catch up, and he practically flew up the remaining three stairways to his bedroom. Running through the door, he promptly shut and locked it.

"Peter, open the door," she said, knocking lightly against the wood.

Yet again, he chose to ignore her and changed into clothes more appropriate for training. As he strapped his sword to his side, Susan's banging became more insistent, and he wondered how he'd get out of the castle without her following. He looked to his balcony, contemplating the idea of scaling down the castle walls.

"Susan, please stop knocking on my door," he said, as he walked out onto the balcony and looked down. He frowned as he saw that there were no vines or ropes he could use to climb down, and at the top floor of the castle, it was impossible for him to jump.

"I want to speak with you," she said.

"Whatever it is that you want to say can be said through the doors," he replied, returning inside.

"No, Peter. I cannot say it without fear of someone overhearing us. Please, let me in," she begged.

Back inside the room, Peter let out a heavy sigh, running a calloused hand through his golden locks. He had no choice but to let her in and say what she needed to say, and hopefully, she'd let him go. He only hoped that whatever it is that she needed to speak with him about had nothing to do with him walking out on her at the ball. Taking a deep, calming breathe, Peter unlocked the door and let her in.

"You wanted to say something?" he asked, his voice monotone so as to appear detached and uninterested. Susan looked and him and then at the bed, silently asking if they could sit down. Peter nodded and motioned for her to sit, and she took a seat at the foot of his bed, waiting for him to sit beside her. However, instead of sitting on the bed, Peter took a seat on the armchair beside the window, a good three or four feet away from her.

Susan bit her lip nervously; Peter was acting unusually distant right now. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come, and she closed it a second later, unable to say a thing. The queen looked away from her older "brother," not quite sure how to bring up the subject of their relationship. "Peter…may I ask you a question?" she finally asked.

"You just did," he said, boredly. "But you may ask another."

Susan frowned at Peter's apparent disinterest, but let it go. She knew why he was acting the way he was – or at least she hoped she knew the reason. "How do you feel about me?" she questioned, earning herself a blush from Peter.

The High King could feel the heat rise in his cheeks at her question and he quickly looked away, hoping to hide his embarrassment. He let out a soft cough to clear his throat and answered, "Well…you're my sister, and I care for you deeply. I think you are very intelligent and mature, if not a little hot-headed every once in a while." At this, Susan gave him an indignant look, but he ignored her and continued on. "I think you are…pretty…and you're a wonderful queen."

"Is that all you think of me?" she asked. "Nothing more?" she insisted.

"Well, uhh…" he stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Do you love me, Peter?" asked Susan, her question shocking not only Peter, but herself. _'What is wrong with me? Why am I being so…blunt?' _she wondered.

"Of…of course! You're my sister!" he hastily answered, surprised by her question. This was not what he had expected her to ask. "We grew up together, Susan! How could I not?"

Yes, but…do you _love_ me?" she asked again. She wanted to know if he really felt the same, to hear the words "I love you" from him and to have it mean something more than familial love. She wanted to know if he truly loved her, as she loved him.

"Susan, I don't know what you're getting at, but we should not be talking about such things. Love…true love…that is reserved for two people who are _not_ related," said Peter, hoping to end the discussion there.

"Yes, I suppose," said Susan. "But _we _are not related, so there's no harm talking about such things."

"What do you mean we're not related?" asked Peter, suddenly afraid of where this subject was going. "I am your brother, and you are my sister."

"Yes, but we share no direct relation, or blood; you were adopted, Peter, so for us, brother and sister…those are just titles," Susan stated.

"Who told you I was adopted?" asked Peter, clenching his fists angrily as he thought of Edmund; no doubt he was the one who told her. "None of you are supposed to know that."

"Lucy told me," answered Susan. "She overheard Mum and Dad talking about it a long time ago."

"Oh," he said, rather dumbly, feeling rather silly for getting angry at Edmund.

"Peter, look at me," said Susan, and the king hesitantly obeyed. "I'm going to ask you again; do you love me?"

He felt his mouth suddenly go dry, and he anxiously licked his lips, in a vain attempt to remoisten them. He knew, looking at her, that he could not lie to her face, and so he wittingly said, "I…cannot answer that. But I will say this; I feel…certain emotions for you that I should not."

Susan's heart fluttered at this; it was basically an indirect confession of his love for her, and she restrained herself from walking over and kissing him out of pure joy. But despite her happiness, she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at his reluctance to tell her how he felt. "Peter, just tell me how you feel," she said.

"I can't," he answered, looking away.

"Why not?"

"Because I _can't_!"

"Why can't you?" she asked again, standing up. "Why can't you tell me how you feel? Is it because you're in love with me, and are afraid of what everyone will think?" she cried, stepping forward so that she was directly in front of him.

"Susan! I-I…" he stammered, as he too stood up. He looked down at her, trying to find the right words to say, but nothing came to mind. With a huff, he pushed past her and walked out of the room, praying to Aslan that she would not follow. Luck was not on his side as Susan stormed after him, and he knew he could not get away.

"I know how you really feel about me!" she shouted after him, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"And how do I feel about you?" he asked quietly.

"You love me!" she said, extremely frustrated by the situation. She didn't mean to be so straightforward, but he was getting away from her—again—and she would not stand for it any longer. "What I don't know though, is why you just won't tell me yourself! I have to find out from some _other_ person! Why is that, Peter? Are you afraid that I won't feel the same? Or maybe, you're afraid that I might actually feel the same way about you!"

"Do you?" he asked, turning back to face her.

Susan was taken aback by the question, but answered, "I feel certain emotions for you that I shouldn't." Her words echoed Peter's earlier statement, and his eyes shot wide in surprise. Did this mean that she loved him? He gave her a confused look, his brow scrunched in uncertainty.

"What's that supposed to _mean_?" he asked.

"What do you _think_ it means?" she asked sternly. He gave her a blank look, and she threw her hands up in frustration. "Are you serious?" she cried, dumbfounded by Peter's inability to understand what she was telling him. "How did I ever fall in love with a fool like you?" she asked, more to herself than Peter. Was he really that naïve to think that she _didn't_ feel the same? To her, it was a simple question, but to Peter, the word's held a different meaning.

"I'd never fall in love with you," was what Peter heard, and in that moment, his entire world came crashing down. '_She doesn't feel the same_,' he thought, and he swallowed hard to keep from falling apart right in front of her. Taking a deep breathe, he turned back around and continued to walk away.

"I completely understand," he said, as he quickly made his way down the stairwell.

Susan watched him go, bewildered by his sudden departure. "Wait, Peter! Where are you going? What do you mean you understand? You understand _what_?" But he only ignored her and kept on walking, soon disappearing from view. She stood in the hallways for a minute or two, trying to figure what had just happened, soon realizing that Peter must've taken her words the wrong way. Understanding what that meant, she hastily ran after him, hoping that he was still in the castle.

As she came to the ground level, she was surprised to see that all the guests were leaving, escorted out by a troop of palace guards. Looking around, she tried to find someone who could tell her what was going on, spotting Orion running past the corner.

"Orion!" she called out, and the old faun stopped to speak with her.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked, sounding out of breath.

"What's going on? The ball isn't scheduled to end for another two hours," she said.

"A group of scouts was attacked by the Witch's army up north; only one soldier survived. He just arrived here, and says that their army is poised to strike, and that they plan to take the north and then sweep down upon the country, all the way to the southern borders. We must get the nobles out of Narnia before the first attacks begin. We've got our men in the north already making preparations for retaliation, and King Peter has decided to take reinforcements up tomorrow morning."

"Peter's leaving? Where is he now?"

"He's in the war room with the generals and your other siblings making some last minute plans," he said.

"Thank you for the information, Orion," she said, rushing to the war room. Unfortunately for her, it was on the other side of the castle, and by the time she arrived, she was gasping for breath. "Are we going to war?" she wheezed, in between coughs and hacks.

"Yes," said Peter, glancing at her as she took a seat. "Tomorrow, I will ride to the east with a small guard and gather the troops there. We will then ride north to aid our men in the fight. Hopefully, we'll be able to stop the Witch's army there before it can get any further. While I'm gone, Edmund is in charge of Cair Paravel's defense. Also, I want Oreius to remain behind with him and act as his advisor and—"

"Wait, hold on!" shouted Susan, regaining her breath. "You mean you're going _by yourself?_ Whenever you've gone to battle before, it was with Edmund or Oreius by your side. You'll be killed if you go alone!"

"I'm not going alone," he said. "I'll have at least fifteen men with me when I ride to the eastern fort and more than two thousand soldiers when we go to the north, where we'll meet up with _another_ two thousand fighters. I hardly think I'll be alone, but it's nice to know that you care." He said that last part almost bitterly and Susan knew that he was probably still upset about earlier.

"Of course I care!" she shouted, glaring at him. "I don't know what you think I said earlier but—"

"Now is not the time to talk about that," interjected Peter. "We have a lot of planning to do. Now, why don't you and Lucy run off and get ready for bed. We'll be up late, so need to stay up for Edmund or me."

"I want to stay!" protested Lucy. "I can help!"

"Lucy, _please_," said Peter, gently. The youngest Pevensie huffed in annoyance but nodded in consent, standing up and kissing her brothers goodnight.

"Don't stay up too late," she said. "C'mon, Susan. Let the _men_ handle this. Come to my chambers when you're done changing; I want to talk to you" She waved goodbye and left the room, Susan standing up to follow.

"Goodnight everyone," she said. There was a chorus of "Goodnight, you're Majesty," as she headed out the door, but she was stopped by Peter as she was halfway through.

"I'll be gone by the time you wake up," he said. "So…goodbye, stay safe, and although you're the oldest after me, Edmund is charge while I'm gone, so please do as he says."

"Yes, Peter," she said curtly, leaving the room feeling quite angry at the High King for his behavior. How could he get "I don't love you" from "How did I ever fall in love with you"? She sighed in aggravation; sometimes, he could be so dim-witted!

-

-

-

"There, there, Susan," said Lucy softly, patting her older sister's back as she cried into her shoulder. "I'm sure Peter doesn't really think that you don't love him."

"No! Peter _does_ think that I don't love him, and now he's going to war with the idea that I don't care about him! He could die, Lucy! And then what? He'll never know how I feel about him!"

"Well, why didn't you just tell him when you had the chance?" asked the younger queen. "You could have told him earlier."

"I was going to!" Susan cried, clutching at her sister tighter. "But then the misunderstandings and whatever…I never got the opportunity! I kept hinting at it, and it was so obvious! I just was never able to actually say it!"

"It's okay, don't worry. Tell Peter when he gets back."

"But could die!"

"He won't die," assured Lucy. "He's strong, and has never been defeated in battle. Besides, we've beaten the Witch's army before; what could possibly go wrong?"

-

The next morning, when it was still dark, Susan awoke to the sounds of horses, and she rushed to the balcony just in time to see Peter and his guards ride off. "Be safe, Peter," she whispered. "I love you."


End file.
